Can Choices Be Wrong?
by musicality14
Summary: Katara battles these feelings of remorse as her and Aang progress through their relationship. Will he grow into the man she wants? Or was he there all along? Multi-chapter Zutara set after the series finale, ignoring LOK and comics. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**4/11/18: Hi guys! So I revised the first couple of chapters just to fix some grammatical errors and small plot holes. This is the first fanfic I've written so when I started I jumped head-first into the shallow end and didn't exactly create the quality of content I'd hoped for. Hopefully it makes the beginning of this story a little more readable.**

* * *

Katara stands alone on the grand entrance of the building, gazing out over the hundreds of rooftops populating Ba Sing Se. The sunset was ending as the last rays of light shrunk back into the horizon. All that's left are the lanterns along the streets, giving off a soft illumination to the maze of the city. She sighs at the beauty of it all.

Aang was inside, performing his evening meditation before bed. They had just shared a passionate kiss, one without hesitation, unlike the one they shared during the day of the black sun. Although Katara had trepidations in the past, the recent victory over Fire Lord Ozai brought a sense of peace over the nations, and something within Katara realized that she could be happy with Aang. He isn't a man yet; he certainly has a lot of growing to do. But she knows that they could grow together into something magnificent if she only gave it a chance.

And yet… was she sure she wanted to take that chance?

Katara leans against the banister and shakes her head. Of _course_ she's sure. This isn't some random stranger, like Jet. This is Aang, the Avatar, the boy with whom she trained for the past year after finding him in the iceberg. She knows him, and he knows her. They're never going to leave each other's lives, not with all they've been through. It almost seemed like fate brought them together. Katara can't ignore those signs, not with Aang so desperately in love with her already. He could bring her a lifetime of happiness. So why isn't she feeling as excited as she expected?

"Aren't you cold out here?"

Katara jumps around. Zuko is leaning against the frame of the archway, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"No, actually, I'm not." She retorts, embarrassed that he startled her.

Zuko walks up beside her. They stare out at the city together for a moment before he speaks. "So what are you doing out here?"

"I'm just... thinking."

"About what?"

Katara doesn't respond.

"Oh. You're thinking about _him_ , aren't you?" Zuko phrases this more like a statement than a question. Katara whips her head in his direction, her face quickly changing from shocked to inquisitive.

"And who exactly are you talking about?"

"Aang." Zuko keeps his face pointed at the city skyline. "You two, you're together now?"

Katara isn't sure what to say. It's been only 5 minutes since she and Aang kissed. She's not even sure if that means that they _are_ together.

Who is she kidding, she knows that that's what it means. She just hasn't fully processed that fact quite yet, let alone thought to tell anyone.

"I… I don't know. What gave you that impression?"

"I saw you two out here, just moments ago." Zuko finally turns toward her. He gives a faint smile, but his eyes seem to tell a different story. "I'm happy for you."

Katara stares at him in silence. She's not sure if she should be upset that Zuko was spying on them. Should she retaliate? Tell him off for being a creep?

No. She knows why he's saying this.

"Then why don't you look happy?"

Zuko's brows twitch and his smile falters, if only for a second. "What do you mean?"

"Zuko…"

He turns his head toward the house, and she can see his eyes becoming slightly glossy in the light. He turns back to her and smiles again, chuckling softly.

"Alright. I know you're not dumb, Katara. In fact, you're the most brilliant person I know. I don't know why I thought I could lie through my teeth about this." He looks down at the ground, meddling with his hands. "I really do want to be happy for you, you know. I thought…"

Zuko sighs, trying to put words in his mouth. He finally looks up at her.

"I thought that maybe, there was something. Please… tell me I'm not making it up."

Katara remembers the crystal cave. How, after hearing his story, she felt something for Zuko that she knew she shouldn't. How heartbroken she was when he went and turned against her. She flashes forward to the Agni Kai against Azula, when her heart sank thinking he had been shot down and killed trying to protect her. She also remembers the flood of emotions that came when she managed to revive him. In that moment, nothing was more precious to her than his life.

She can't deny that there's something between them. But she also can't deny that it seems impossible for them to act upon it at this point. She's with Aang, and Zuko's with Mai. She would _not_ be the girl in this love triangle, or square, or whatever it was, causing chaos wherever she walked. She can't have Zuko thinking he has a chance.

Katara's expression grows despondent. "I'm sorry, Zuko," she says firmly. "But you and I both know that we're friends, _just_ friends. If I did or said anything to make you think otherwise, that was my mistake. But I love Aang, _he_ is who I want to be with. Plus, you just got back together with Mai. So I would just forget about it."

Zuko gulps down his hurt as he takes a step back, his face hardening. "You love him, huh? After one kiss?," he says aggressively.

"I'll have you know that that wasn't our first kiss! We've kissed before, not that it's any of your business," Katara spits out almost instinctively, immediately wishing that she had held her tongue. Zuko's face drops, then turns stone cold.

"I see. Well, then I won't bother. You've made your message quite clear."

Zuko storms back into the house, quickly adjusting his stride when he crosses the threshold of the doorway to hide his anger. Katara hears a door slam closed and turns to the banister to cry. Great, now she's gone and hurt another person she loves. Just as things had finally settled and she saw a peaceful family amongst her friends.

Apprehension sweeps over her as she realizes there's no turning back. She's now the Avatar's girl and in a solely political relationship with the Fire Lord, whether she liked it or not.

Katara regains her composure and makes her way to her bedroom. She clutches the handle and begins opening the door when she hears a creaking sound coming from behind her and turns. There's Aang, nervously standing in the doorway of his room. His face blushes as he smiles at her.

"Hey there."

Katara smiles back at him. Aang looks to the side and starts rubbing the back of his neck.

"So I was thinking… did you want to, oh I don't know, sleep in my room tonight? Now that we're together and all." He looks at her like a puppy dog, anticipating her answer.

Katara pauses for a moment before nodding. "Sure, sweetie. Just let me get into some pajamas." Aang's face perks up and Katara turns and enters her room, closing the door behind her. She sits on the edge of her bed staring at the hardwood floor.

 _I guess this is it, now. My life._

She changes and heads to Aang's room for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Morning**

Although Zuko's coronation as Fire Lord has already past, a formal banquet for the occasion is being held in one week's time to celebrate not only the end of the war, but the beginning of a new era. Zuko announced over breakfast that he was leaving earlier than anticipated, mumbling words about needing to travel to Capital City early to help organize the event. Nobody else noticed, but Katara couldn't get Zuko to look at her before departing with some of the Red Guards that had accompanied him.

Zuko was obviously still bothered about the night before, but Katara didn't want to push it. She knows that it was hard for Zuko to see her and Aang sitting together, Aang cooling off fork-fulls of food with his airbending before feeding it to her himself. It was a little excessive but good-natured, so Katara went along with it to appease Aang. She can handle some doting from her significant other; he was just showing that he cared. Although, if she's honest with herself, she feels a little suffocated by his enthusiasm for their new relationship.

The group spends their day perusing the shops of Ba Sing Se. Toph chose to stay behind, claiming she had nothing to "see" around the town. Sokka and Aang are fascinated by the wide variety of restaurants, wanting to stop at every food stand along their path. For some reason, a merchant with a portable cabbage cart seems to be avoiding them.

Suki and Katara eventually leave the boys behind after discovering a high-class spa near the town square. They go inside and asked the opinion of the masseuse on the best package, to which they recommend one called the "heat retreat." Curious, the girls accept. They are ushered into a room with large, empty stone bathtubs across from each other and told to change out of their clothes. When they announce that they are ready, two women in all green clothing come in with large barrels pooling steam from the lids. Suki and Katara make their way to their respective tub as the two women use their earthbending to move a large amount of freshly warmed sand into each tub, filling them to the girls' shoulders. The women leave, and Suki and Katara are left alone to brew in the warmth.

Suki lifts her arms to rest on the edges of the tub and gives Katara a sly expression, not saying anything.

"What?" Katara didn't like being stared at like that, like she was hiding a secret.

"Oh, you know exactly what, missy."

 _Crap. Does Suki know about what happened with Zuko? About why he really left early? Maybe she noticed that Zuko was avoiding me this morning. Oh god, did she hear him tell me about his feelings last night? I can't deal with this drama right now, or_ ever _as a matter of fact._

"Suki, I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Aang! You know, your _boyfriend_? I need details!"

Katara breathes a sigh of relief. "Ah, yes, that's right, I do owe you those."

"Hell yeah you do! So how did it happen? All I know is that last you said you weren't sure about him, and then this morning you two are attached at the hip."

Katara flushes, not sure if it's from the heat or the embarrassment. "I don't know. It kind of just happened. We kissed last night and-"

"What?!" Suki practically jumps out of her tub. "You didn't tell me that!"

"Yeah, well, it happened, okay?" Katara says defensively.

"No, you can't get away with just that. I need to know."

"Need to know what?"

Suki smirks. "How was it?" She practically whispers.

"Oh God, Suki, can we not talk about this? Please?"

Suki wiggles herself a little deeper into the sand and furrows her brow, despite a chuckle still escaping her lips. "Fine, fine," she says, "I'll drop it. For now."

Katara and Suki spend the rest of their spa trip talking about other things going on around the city. Suki offers up information on her own relationship in exchange for information on the kiss but Katara politely declines, preferring not to hear about her brother's romantic endeavors. When they leave the spa, Katara makes a mental note of its location and wonders if there will be a similar one in Capital City for her to get her hair styled on the day of the banquet.

 **One Week Later**

Appa lands at the main entrance of the Fire Nation Royal Palace and the group dismounts, greeted by members of the palace staff. They are escorted to their guest chambers and given instructions on when to congregate in the Great Hall for the start of the banquet.

Katara enters her own room and slinks onto the bed. It's made up with the finest red silk she's ever touched, with a similar black silk gracing the dark oak bed frame as a canopy. A sheer gold fabric is also draped along the bed, tickling Katara as she flattens herself diagonally on the bed. Even sprawled, none of her extremities reach the edge of the mattress. She lays there for a moment, staring at the ceiling and pretending her worries were far away when, in reality, they were in the same building as her.

Before she knows it, she is woken by a sharp knocking at her door.

"Miss Katara? May I come in?"

Katara doesn't recognize the voice on the other side of the door. _Did I fall asleep?_ She checks the time on the clock adjacent to the bed; she has only an hour before the banquet starts.

"Miss Katara?" The voice repeats with uncertainty.

"Yes, come in!"

It's a servant of the palace. She's a young girl with raven hair and a red working outfit, carrying a wicker basket full of hair supplies. She bows to Katara after closing the door behind her.

"Sorry to intrude, Miss Katara. I'm here to do your hair for the banquet. Fire Lord's orders."

Katara is thrown off guard at the unexpected guest, but nods and proceeds to sit at the vanity. The servant begins styling Katara's hair into a waterfall braid with large, bouncy curls. _Predictable,_ Katara thinks. The banquet's intent is to unify leaders of all nations, so it's no surprise that the servant was instructed to make her look even more like a waterbender than she already did. Small bobby pins with pear cut sapphires at the ends are sporadically placed amongst the braid. Announcing that she was finished, the servant packs up her supplies and leaves the room for Katara to change.

Katara admires her hair in the mirror. _That was a sweet gesture of him,_ she thinks as she smiles to herself. It makes her feel special that Zuko had sent a servant to help her prepare for the banquet, knowing how bad she was with styling her own hair.

She moves across the room to her bag and pulls out her outfit. Nothing too excessive: a floor-length, long-sleeve blue velvet dress with a slit on the side that extends up to her lower thigh. Katara doesn't enjoy dresses much, but has to admit that this is beautiful gown.

When she finishes changing, she walks to the end of the hallway, waiting for the rest of the group to meet her there. It doesn't take long for them all to join. The boys arrive first, Aang wearing the same outfit as the one he wore at Zuko's coronation and Sokka a simple black suit. Suki struts down the hall in a floor-length forest green chiffon gown speckled with gold embroidery, and you can almost hear Sokka's jaw drop. Toph is the last one to arrive, despite the fact that she is wearing the same outfit as she does every day.

Katara notices that Suki's hair looks lovely, braided with a gold silk ribbon and twisted into a modest updo.

"Suki, your hair looks wonderful! How did you do that with the ribbon?"

"Oh, thank you! I didn't actually do it myself. A palace servant came and styled my hair. Wasn't that so thoughtful of Zuko?" Suki smiles as she grabs Sokka's arm and begins walking down the corridor.

Katara can't help but feel her stomach sink a little upon learning that she was not, in fact, the only person on Zuko's mind for this visit. Guilt washes over her. Why is she upset about that? She made her intentions with him very clear, that they were not to engage in any sort of romantic relations. He is respecting that. She has no right to be upset at Zuko's actions from here on out. And yet, she still was.

They all make their way into the Great Hall, filled to the brim with people of all different origins. It truly is a wonderful sight to see. Katara glances over at Aang, expecting him to be thrilled, only to see a look of slight disappointment. As she looks back into the crowd, she notices that there are no other guests wearing the same gold-toned robes as him. She thinks of how hard it must be for him to witness this peaceful unity without people of his own kind amongst the crowd. She reaches for his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, prompting a soft smile from Aang.

Katara ends up socializing with quite a few leaders from the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, catching up on how things have changed since her last visit. The end of the war has been exceptional for both groups. Commerce has skyrocketed as the trade routes have increased exponentially in usage, and their respective fish supplies have been bountiful.

Katara smiles as she thinks of life back with her tribe, only to have her daydream interrupted by a two large hands being placed on her shoulders from behind. She twirls around to reveal her father, Chief Hakoda. A smile bursts across her face as she practically jumps on him in a hug. She quickly remembers where she is and settles down, but still has trouble containing her excitement to see him. They spend time catching up as they visit the buffet table for dinner, laughing over cups of Fire Nation spice tea.

Later in the evening, as the guests begin to dwindle, Aang approaches Katara sitting at a table with her father. He clears his throat.

"Pardon me, sir, but may I steal your daughter away for a moment?"

Aang looks abnormally nervous to speak to him considering that they have met in the past, but Hakoda simply smiles at Katara and then nods. Aang grabs Katara's hand and escorts her across the hall towards where Zuko is chatting with an Earth Kingdom noble. Katara's body stiffens slightly.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, you'll see," Aang says looking back at her. "I have something I want to talk about with you and Zuko."

Katara gulps. What could this be about?

The two approach Zuko and Aang taps his arm for his attention. Zuko thanks and dismisses the guests with whom he was talking and turns toward Aang. Katara notices that he's avoiding her eye contact, similar to a week prior.

"Avatar Aang, how nice to see you." Zuko smiles. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, Zuko, I have something I would like to informally propose to you. Do you have time?"

"Of course," Zuko says as they migrate to a nearby table. Aang and Katara sit next to each other, across from Zuko.

"Well, now that the war is over, I was wondering if we could start on some form of international peace organization," Aang says seriously.

"Wow, cutting straight to the chase," Zuko chuckles. Aang doesn't. "Alright, I'm listening."

"See, I was thinking of setting up a council of nation leaders to help keep us all up-to-date on each other's issues and help expedite the spread of peace between nations. One ambassador from each nation, with lower-tiered representatives underneath them reporting on pressing matters. All of the ambassadors would meet on a regular basis to discuss current events. We would call it-get this-the 'Avatar Assembly'," Aang says very dramatically. Katara almost has to stifle a laugh before she comments.

"Aang, I think that sounds wonderful!" Aang turns to her and grabs her hand enthusiastically. Zuko seems perturbed at the gesture, but resets his expression before Aang turns back towards him.

"Zuko, what do you think?"

"I'm in. You have the Fire Nation's full support."

"Great! Because I was thinking you would be the Fire Nation ambassador."

"Me? On top of being the Fire Lord? Do you know how much responsibility that is?"

"Well doesn't that make you the most fit for the role? You already know everything that's going on throughout the fire nation. Plus, I bet you know of some great options for your representatives." Aang's schmoozing voice has kicked in as he attempts to convince Zuko of his plan. "Come on, please? It'll be great!"

Zuko hesitates before letting out a long sigh. "Alright fine, you win. I'll be your ambassador."

"Great!" Aang seems more excited than ever. He then turns to Katara. "And sweetie, you'll agree to be the Water Nation ambassador, right?"

Katara and Zuko both pop their eyes open in shock. Aang didn't mention this at any point tonight, and he had to do it in front of Zuko? It seems like she doesn't have the option of saying no. What is she supposed to say? 'No, I don't want to help unify our world for the good of mankind because I'm feeling awkward around a guy who has a crush on me?'

Zuko interjects before Katara can speak. "Are you sure she's the best option? No offense, but she's not exactly a tribe leader. Who knows if she is up to date with the political and social climates of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes."

Katara glares at him for the demeaning comment. Aang seems to take no problem with it. "No, Zuko, she's perfect. Her father is the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and she has connections with the government of the Northern Water Tribe through Pakku, her former instructor. Anything she needs to know can be communicated through her chosen representatives. I think it works out great!"

Aang smiles at Katara and she instinctively smiles back at him. He seems so excited about this idea, and he has a point…

"Okay, I'll do it."

Aang hugs her out of excitement, then quickly kisses her. From the corner of her eye Katara can see Zuko scowling. Aang stands from the table.

"Thank you, guys, this is really great. Now I'm gonna go try to find an Earth Kingdom leader to be our last ambassador!"

Aang jets off without letting a word in edgewise. Katara and Zuko are left awkwardly sitting across from each other, frowns on both their faces.

"You know, you didn't have to be so condescending about my leadership abilities. You know I'd be the best Water Nation ambassador," Katara snaps at Zuko. "And quit reacting that way every time Aang and I touch."

Zuko's frown deepens. "Reacting what way?"

"That way! Flinching and glaring! Honestly, Zuko, you're being so immature about all of this."

" _I'm_ being immature? Well at least I can admit my own feelings! You just don't want to leave your cozy little spot at the side of the most powerful person in the world. Can't even put your own feelings above your status."

Katara stands up violently. "How dare you say that about me! You _know_ that's not true. Take it back!"

Zuko stands up just as violently. "No!"

Katara angrily huffs as she marches away from the table. Some peaceful Fire Lord he is! She rushes past the guests and back to her room. One by one, she grabs the sapphire bobby pins with her fists and yanks them out of her hair before throwing them to the ground.

She stands in the middle of the room, breathily heavily, as she feel tears begin to swell in her eyes. Using her sleeve she roughly wipes them away. She refuses to cry, not over some comments made by a boy out of jealousy. To calm down, she begins performing some waterbending breathing techniques. Once she's restored her normal heart rate, she takes a seat on the bed and lays her head on the down pillows. Being angry takes energy, of which she doesn't have a lot.

She passes out before she can change out of her gown.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a year since Fire Lord Zuko's coronation. He and Avatar Aang have since organized an assembly of world leaders to help guide international relations towards peace. Although each nation came to their own separate agreements on when the representatives would meet with their ambassador, the assembly had agreed on a yearly conference, unless otherwise specified in emergency circumstances. Shortly after the coronation banquet, Aang had found a proper Earth Kingdom ambassador: Kuei, ruler of the Earth Kingdom. Aang had assisted Kuei in re-establishing his kingship after the attempted coup led out by Princess Azula, and Kuei had since declared the Earth Kingdom's loyalty to the Avatar in perpetuity. It was no question that he would be the right person for the job.

Although the ambassadors had been corresponding to each other through written updates, Katara hasn't been able to get in touch with Zuko. Each response she received was not addressed as being from Zuko, but rather his personal secretary. They claimed the Fire Lord was too preoccupied with other matters to write a letter personally, but Katara knows the truth. For the first few months of correspondence, she didn't mind not having to see his name or recognize his handwriting. But after some time, she began to miss it. Zuko had been a friend, after all, and whether or not she has feelings for him there's still a void in the space he had claimed in her heart.

At first Katara felt guilty. What if she had just accepted the truth and admitted feeling something between them? She could still have been with Aang, but maybe Zuko wouldn't have lashed out the way he did. Or perhaps if she had let him down gentler? She could have spared them both this hurt if she had just been more sensitive, less hot-headed.

No. That's absurd. She doesn't owe Zuko her affections, and he isn't entitled to act this way. _Especially_ considering that he's in a relationship, or at least as of the last time she checked. He's being a boy, and she pities him. She made the right choice in picking Aang.

The longer she thinks about it, though, she realizes that Aang is _also_ a boy. He's significantly younger than both her and Zuko and, although his spirituality guides him toward morally just decisions, he still doesn't have the emotional capacity to be truly mature. His jokes often make her laugh, but other times they're senseless boy humor that don't appeal to Katara. Sokka has been more than happy with the arrangement, excited to finally have a brother with whom he got along, just as Katara is excited to have a sister in Suki. Katara can't help but wonder if there's a way to speed up time and fast forward to a point where Aang can be the man she expects from him. She just has to be patient.

Katara sits in the living room of their temporary home in Ba Sing Se. She and Aang have practically been nomads, traveling around the world for one reason or another and never finding a place to settle down. Although it doesn't make Katara happy, Aang feels connected with his airbender roots and keeps convincing Katara that this is a wise lifestyle choice. Katara doesn't want to interfere, as most of their traveling has to do with fulfilling Avatar-related duties.

Aang walks in to the living room as well, carrying a scroll in his hand. He sits down next to Katara and kisses her cheek.

"Hi, sweetie," he smiles at Katara.

"Hey," she says in response. "Any word on where we're all meeting for the assembly conference?"

"Yeah, actually," Aang gestures to the scroll in his hand. "I have a letter from Zuko right here. He's offered to let us all stay at his estate on Ember Island. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Katara feigns a smile. "That does sound fun. But why Ember Island?"

"Zuko thought it would be nice if we could all treat this conference as a bit of a vacation. We won't be in meetings the whole time we're there, so why not enjoy the trip?"

"I guess you're right," Katara says. She's glad she won't have to spend all of her time looking at Zuko. An ocean is much a prettier view.

"And," Aang slides closer to Katara on the couch, "we could have some romantic beach time, just the two of us." He raises an eyebrow and smirks.

Katara never knows what to do in these situations. In the past year, Katara has learned that Aang likes to express his love through physical affection, and it's quite frequent. But she has trouble imagining herself doing anything past kissing with Aang. After all, he's only 14, and despite having grown taller in the past year Katara still has a good 4 inches on him. It feels wrong for her to engage in anything immodest with him. The Southern Water Tribe boys tended to hit puberty early, already towering over her and sprouting facial hair by the time they're Aang's age. Katara guesses that the Air Nomads were of a more delicate physique.

Katara just smiles back at him. "Yeah, there's a lot of beach, isn't there…"

She trails off and Aang kisses her. He puts his hands on her waist and pulls her in, but Katara puts her hands on his collarbones and gently pushes him away.

"Sweetie, I'm not feeling so good. Another time?"

"What, you're sick? Do you need something?" Aang feels her forehead. "You do look a little flushed. I know!" he says as he stands, "I'll go down to the market and get you some beetle-worm soup! It's the best for when you need to get better in a jiffy."

Aang leans down and kisses her forehead, then heads to the front door. He turns to Katara.

"I hope this passes quickly, we leave for Ember Island tomorrow. Do you want me to postpone the meeting? I am the Avatar, after all, I can do that," he wags finger guns at Katara and winks. Katara giggles.

"No thank you, sweetie, I'm sure I'll feel better by the morning."

"Alright," says Aang, "I'll be back later. Grandma Lokai makes it fresh, so it may take a while."

He waves as he closes the door behind him. Katara slouches down into the couch.

 _Tomorrow._

Appa lands on the gray sand of the Ember Island beach closest to Zuko's estate. Katara and Aang dismount and make their way up the path towards the beach house. The last time they had visited this place, they were preparing to take out Fire Lord Ozai, and now they were here on business of peace. It was a strange feeling, but Katara reminds herself to try to have a fun time while they're here.

They are greeted by workers at the front door of the house. Zuko brought some servants from The Capital, along with his usual Red Guards, to serve them while they were visiting. In contrast to the previous Fire Lord, Zuko treats his servants with respect and allows them complete autonomy outside of their immediate responsibilities. His generosity shows through his servants enthusiasm for the job.

Two men greet Katara and Aang and escort them to the dining area, informing them that Kuei and Zuko should be joining them shortly. The dining room is grandiose, with a large square bloodwood table adorned with gold leaf accents sitting in the center. Tall maroon columns scale the each corner of the room, and the room is lit by the sun via the ceiling-high windows on the wall facing the ocean. There are 4 chairs set at the table, one on each side, and Katara and Aang sit diagonally to one another.

Zuko and Kuei walk in moments later. Aang stands to greet them, hugging Zuko and shaking hands with Kuei. Katara stands as well, acknowledging them from her side of the table. Kuei immediately takes the seat across from Aang, leaving Zuko to sit directly across from Katara.

 _Ugh,_ Katara thinks, _now I have to look at him the entire time?_

She looks at Zuko, taking him in. She might as well since it's going to be a long meeting. It's been a year since she last saw him and she notices that his physique has changed tremendously. Somehow, he has grown taller and leaner, and his neck has thickened. His jaw is speckled with an even coating of facial hair, manicured with what Katara could tell was some sort of oil. His dark hair is slicked back into a high bun and ornamented with his royal Fire Nation gold flame protruding from the top. He is wearing his traditional Fire Lord uniform, but it fits him more snugly now and is tight around his chest, outlining the shape of his pecs.

 _Shit._

Zuko places his hands on the table and smiles to everyone. "Thank you all for making it. I'm glad to be able to host this historic occasion, the first official meeting of the Avatar Assembly. It's nice to see you all again."

Katara thinks that, somehow, she is excluded from that last sentence.

"We have a lot of business to discuss, so please, give your orders to Bin, our waiter for the evening, and he will bring out our dinner at some point during the meeting." Zuko gestures to a lanky boy standing in the archway of the room. Bin bows before walking up to Aang with a piece of parchment in hand.

They all place their orders and begin their meeting.

Aang was pleased at the productivity of the meeting and the plans set in place for the future. Zuko and Kuei had agreed to a joint effort of constructing a new capital of the world, one where people of all nations could live harmoniously. The proposed name was Republic City, and Zuko had offered a portion of unoccupied fire nation land to this project.

It all seemed to be working out perfectly. The world was moving past the hundred year war seamlessly, with only minor scuffles along nation borders. New law enforcement policies were put in place in all nations decreeing an intolerance for hates crimes, reducing the number significantly in the following months following the conclusion of the war. There was still progress to be made, but Aang could see a bright future in store for the world.

"I want you, Katara."

Katara turns around. There before her is Zuko, shirtless and hair down from his usual bun and fluttering in the breeze. His scar from Azula trails down his torso. They are in the coronation plaza of the Fire Nation Capital with the stars shining above them.

Katara stammers. "You-you want what?"

"You." Zuko strides toward her, Katara frozen in place. He slides his hands down her sides, settling them at her waist and yanking her towards him. Katara's hips bump into his, and she can feel something firm hit her pelvis. She blushes.

Zuko reaches one hand to her chin and pulls her face up to meet his gaze. His golden eyes are glazed with desire, and Katara feels hypnotized. He leans down and kisses her deeply. Katara's body melts into him as she kisses him back, running her hands up his perfectly chiseled chest to grab a handful of his tousled mane.

Zuko reaches down to Katara's ass and gives it a rough squeeze. A noise escapes her. She arches into him, her chest pushing firmly against his. Zuko slides his hands down to the back of her thighs and promptly lifts her up. Katara's legs wrap around his waist as she throws her arms around his neck.

Zuko backs her up to a column and secures his grip on her legs. Their kissing is like wildfire, only intensifying as they fall deeper into each other. His mouth moves to Katara's neck, causing a moan to fall off her lips. She entangles her fingers in his hair as Zuko moves his kisses further down to her chest. In one swift motion, he moves her to a banister and sets her down so she's sitting on the handrail, legs taut around him. His hands reach for her top, frantically untying it to expose her breasts. Katara's nipples harden from exposure to the cold, open air. He dives in and begins passionately kissing her chest as Katara throws her head up in pleasure.

 _This is unbelievable_ , she thinks. Never in her life has she experienced something so heated and erotic. She wanted more.

Katara pulls her head back down and opens her eyes. She catches a glimpse of something-or someone-in the background. Her vision focuses and she gasps; it's Aang, standing around 30 feet behind Zuko, giving off the most hostile look she's ever seen from him. His eyes and tattoos begin to glow a fluorescent aquamarine.

"No!" Katara yells.

She bolts upright and suddenly she's awake in her guest chambers, Aang sleeping soundly at her side.

 _What… was that?_

Katara lifts the sheets and slips out of the bed. Feeling lightheaded, she puts on a pair of sandals and steps out of the room, walking towards the front entrance of the beach house.

 _I'll just get some air. A walk on the beach sounds nice right about now._

She travels down the stone pathway and stops at the border between stone and sand. She removes her shoes and carries them as she continues toward the water. Placing her sandals at her side, she walks into the tide, inhaling deeply. Being one with the water puts her mind at ease, and she falls into a zen-like state as she closes her eyes and begins meditating. Her worries fall out of her head and her spirit floats in the empty space left behind.

Katara finally opens her eyes again. Relaxed, she turns to find a place to sit, only to see a figure seated on a boulder to her left. Squinting in the faint moonlight, she identifies the figure as none other than Zuko himself. He is sitting cross-legged wearing loose fitting black pants, a red tunic shirt with a v-neck that dips down to his naval, and no shoes. His sleek hair has been let out of the bun and is covering most of his face. It has grown considerably since last year, reaching down to his shoulders. Katara places her hands on her hips.

"And when were you going to announce yourself?" Katara says sassily.

"I wasn't." Zuko continues to look out at the ocean.

"Well, I was having a moment over here, and now that I know you were sitting there the whole time watching me I feel weird."

"Oh, _you_ feel weird?"

"Yes, weird."

Zuko steps down from the boulder and slowly approaches Katara, his expression stern but not aggressive. "And you don't think this is weird for me? This whole situation?"

"Why should it be? I made my intentions very clear."

"I know."

"And yet you still acted like a child and threw a temper tantrum when you didn't get your way!"

"I know."

"And you-" Katara stops mid sentence. "What?"

"I said I know." Zuko sighs. "And I'm sorry."

Zuko begins to walk away before Katara grabs his arm. "That's it? You're sorry? You really have nothing else to say?"

Zuko's eyes narrow. "What else were you expecting?"

"I don't know, something more genuine!"

"Well I'm being a whole lot more genuine that you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you lied to me!" Zuko yells. Katara jumps back a bit, startled. Zuko marches toward her and grabs her shoulders, putting his face only inches away from hers.

"And what on earth did I lie about, exactly?" Katara struggles, trying to get him to release her.

"You already know."

"No, I don't!" Katara tries to yank herself out of his grip and they both lose their balance, falling to the ground. Before Katara can stand up, Zuko climbs on top of her and pins her wrists down with his hands. "Get off of me!" She yells.

"I saw the way you were looking at me during the conference today. I know that you weren't just looking at me as a fellow ambassador. You couldn't keep your eyes off of me."

Katara fights under his weight to no avail. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do," Zuko says firmly. "Go ahead, try telling me again that you don't feel anything between us."

"I don't!"

"You're lying."

Katara finally manages to free one of her hands and in one flick of her wrist an ocean wave comes crashing over them, throwing Zuko's body off of hers. Katara scrambles to her feet and puts herself in a fighting stance, preparing for Zuko to fight back. Instead, he just stays where he landed on the sand, clothes sopping wet. He's staring up at the sky, a resigned look in his eyes. Katara stares at him, ready for anything.

"You really despise me that much."

She wasn't ready for that. Zuko's voice is so full of desolation that it catches Katara off guard. She stands there, frozen, as Zuko continues to lay on the ground. Eventually, Katara slowly walks up to him. She pauses before extending out her hand, and Zuko takes it and stands up.

"No. I don't," Katara says delicately.

Her hand is still holding Zuko's. There's a long silence before she speaks again.

"You're right. There is something here. Me denying it was a lie." Katara sighs, retracting her hand. "But you know just as well as I do that this can't happen. It wouldn't be fair to Aang and Mai."

When Zuko looks away from her gaze, she raises an eyebrow. "Right?"

"Yeah, about that…" Zuko mumbles awkwardly, "There is no me and Mai, not anymore. I guess you wouldn't really know that, though."

"Oh," Katara nearly whispers, "Can I ask why?"

"She… she left."

Katara stares down at her feet. Hidden behind Zuko's anger and frustration is almost always some sort of hurt, and now she knows what's causing it this time. Before, it had just been her rejection, now it's paired with another heartbreak. She doesn't want to feel bad for him since he's been such an ass, but she does nonetheless.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't. It was going to happen eventually."

"Even so… I'm still with Aang."

Zuko reaches up to Katara's face and brushes away a wet strand of hair clinging to her cheek.

"I know."

"So we're in agreement. This isn't happening."

Zuko smiles sadly and nods.

"Okay… good."

They stand there for what feels like an eternity before heading back to the beach house in silence. They each go to their respective chambers and Katara quietly changes into a dry set of pajamas before crawling back into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 Years Later**

"We're visiting the Eastern Air Temple."

Katara, sitting on her bed reading, looks over to see Aang standing in the doorway of their room. His face looks red and puffy but still maintains a stern expression.

"What do you mean? We just arrived back here at Ba Sing Se, there are people here expecting to meet with you!" Katara argues.

"I don't care. They'll wait." Aang tosses Katara's empty travel bag to her. "Pack up your stuff, we're leaving."

"Aang, I just unpacked this morning. What is the meaning of all of this?" Katara at this point is appalled at Aang's behavior. Who was he to order her around like that?

"Katara, I'm not debating this. I'm heading out to load up Appa, either you come with me or I'm leaving you behind."

Aang leaves the doorway and Katara hears the front door open and close as he exits the house.

 _What the hell was that?!_

Katara is fuming at the blatant disrespect. However, she did believe that he would leave her behind if she didn't hurry. Angrily, she throws her clothes into her travel bag and storms out to the front of the house. She figures she can reprimand Aang for his tone on the way there, but she can't do anything about it if he leaves the city.

Aang is already mounted on Appa and holding the reins, giving off the impression that if Katara had come out one minute later he would have already been in the air. Katara climbs on board and takes a seat in the back of the saddle.

"Yip yip, Appa."

* * *

Aang and Katara make it to the Eastern Air Temple without a word spoken by the Avatar. Katara had tried to get him to apologize for his insensitive orders, but Aang has mastered the solemn-stare-into-the-distance, so eventually Katara gave up and sat pouting for the remaining trip.

Appa lands at the base of the central building and Katara and Aang dismount.

"So now that we're here, are you going to talk to me?" Katara spits at Aang.

Aang says nothing and proceeds up the large, winding staircase. Hesitant, Katara follows. This particular temple has sustained the most amount of damage of all the air temples during the Air Nomad Genocide; walls have large chunks of stone missing, torn from them during massive explosions, and the staircase is almost too precarious to climb. Most of the infrastructure is still standing, much to Katara's surprise, despite having over half of its foundation demolished or damaged in some way. Vegetation has taken over the building in the absence of human contact.

Katara continues to follow Aang until they reach a 4-story tall room with an open ceiling. In the center is a monumental statue of a past airbending Avatar. Aang is standing directly in front of the statue, staring up at the stone face.

"Aang…?"

Aang turns his head to Katara, tears falling down his face silently. Katara walks to him and hugs him tight, where he begins to sob harder.

"Katara, I- I'm not sure I know who I am anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Katara rubs the back of his head.

"I can't remember their voices. I don't remember every name of all the friends I lost while in that iceberg. I don't even know if I'd consider myself an air nomad anymore." Aang is shaking in Katara's arms.

"Oh, Aang," Katara pulls him out of the hug and places a hand on either side of his face. He now matches her in height. "Listen to me. You'll always be an air nomad. It's who you are."

"But what if I forget how to _be_ one?" Aang pushes away Katara's hands and begins pacing the room. "I hadn't completed my training before I was lost. Sure, I mastered the element, but I hadn't finished learning about our culture. I don't know everything that should have been passed down through the generations. I'm the last airbender, and because of that a large chunk of my people has been lost forever." Aang is yelling into the air.

"You can't go back in time and change the past, Aang. You just have to learn how to move on, to repair what's been broken."

"How am I supposed to fix this feeling, Katara? It's impossible."

"You may not be able to completely erase your guilt, or bring back those that were lost. But maybe you could do something in honor of them, make sure that they're never forgotten."

Aang dwells on this for a moment. Katara sees his face relax and then turn into one of hope.

"You're right. There is something I can do." Aang walks to the center of the room and shoots himself to the top of the statue with a gust of air. He spreads his arms out like a starfish, gesturing to the room around him. "I can restore the temples to their former glory. Oh, and I can document my air bending teachings to store in the libraries. That way, my mind might be put at ease."

Aang drops back onto the ground in front of Katara and grabs both of her hands. "This whole nation could be prepared and ready for when the airbenders finally return. Just imagine it, Katara. A new era of airbenders. I can't wait to meet them."

"What do you mean? Who are these new airbenders you're picturing?"

"Our future kids! I hope they're airbenders. Not to say that waterbending isn't great and all, but the more the better, right? If we're gonna rebuild a whole nation we're gonna want to expedite the process."

Katara takes a step back, overwhelmed by what Aang is saying. _He's already planning for our children?_ She hadn't even thought about life that far in the future. Of course she wanted children one day, she just hadn't thought about _their_ children. While she begins to internally panic, Aang is still rambling on to himself, making mental notes about whom he should contact to begin reconstruction of the temples.

She wants to interject, to tell him to not assume details regarding her future, but for some reason she's frozen. This is the happiest Katara has seen Aang since the end of the war. The weight of his peoples' genocide seems to be a constant burden on his spirit, never granting him true happiness. Katara always felt as though his mind was somewhere else. Now, looking around, she imagines that this is where it's been. Although she can acknowledge that this is a feeling she could never understand, Aang hadn't put much effort into explaining it before today. This is the first time he has opened up to her in this capacity. Katara wants to be there for him, but it's a lot to take in and process. She's all of a sudden thrown into this story in Aang's mind that she feels she has no choice but to accept.

Aang runs over to her and grabs her hand, pulling her down the stairs toward where Appa is waiting. "Come on, we have some people to talk to."

"Who?"

"Duh, Toph and her apprentices! I can recruit them to help me fix this place." Toph is currently an earthbending instructor at her own studio in Gaoling, near her childhood home.

Katara doesn't know if she has the emotional capacity to accompany Aang on this journey of restoring the temples. She has always supported him in his quest to atone for the genocide of his people, but after the bomb he just dropped she feels like she needs to take a break and evaluate.

"Aang, actually, can we go back to Ba Sing Se first?"

"Why? We need to get started immediately, no time to waste."

"Yes, of course, I understand that. I just left some of my stuff there is all and would like to go back and get it."

They reach Appa and Aang turns to Katara, kissing her. "Sure thing, let's go."

* * *

Aang and Katara fly above the wall into Ba Sing Se and begin the descent toward their vacation home. When they get close enough, they see a large creature sitting at the front of their home.

"What on earth is that?!"

Appa lands on the street in front of the house and he and Katara cannot believe their eyes. There, sitting on their front lawn, is a red-scaled dragon, towering to the same height as the second-story windows. They glance to the front porch and see Zuko sitting on a bench, casually sipping on a cup of tea that he'd helped himself to from their kitchen.

"I was wondering if I'd catch you two here. You're awfully hard to locate, you know."

Aang is the first to speak. "Zuko, he's beautiful, how did you-"

"The Sun Warriors," he responds. "Shortly after my coronation I went to their city to pay them a visit. I wanted to establish a good relationship with them as Fire Lord, and let them know I would do all I could to protect them under my rule. They had somehow already caught word of our victory over my father, and had a gift prepared." Zuko gestures to the dragon.

"And he was the gift?"

"Well, his egg was. I hatched him myself."

Katara is still speechless. The dragons weren't extinct? "Where have you been hiding him?"

"In the Royal Palace. I had some trusted staff help me care for him as a baby. Once he got to an unmanageable size, I moved him to the mountain range behind the Capital. No one ever goes there, and it was full of wild livestock. I visited him nearly every day." Zuko sets his teacup on the open bench beside him and stands. He walks over to the dragon and it nestles its face into Zuko's hand. "His name is Druk."

"Zuko, this is unbelievable."

"Tell me about it. But that's not why I'm here." Zuko walks toward the pair, who are still staring in awe at the magnificent creature. "I wanted to invite you two to come see the progress made on Republic City. The Avatar Assembly headquarters has finished construction, along with some small shops and housing developments, but there's still a long way to go.

"So, what do you say?"

"Zuko, that sounds great. But Katara and I actually have to head out, we were just stopping by to pick up some stuff."

"Aang," Katara turns to Aang. "This is your big important project, don't you want to see it?"

"I have another, more important project to tend to. You already know this."

"Well how about if I go?"

"What?"

"I could go and let you know how things are going once you get back from Gaoling." Katara straightens Aang's robes. "You can do what you need to do, and I can check out how our new world capital is doing. It's important that one of us go."

Aang sighs. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Go. It's alright."

Aang turns back to Appa before abruptly spinning around. "Wait, if I'm taking Appa then how are you going to get there?"

"Oh don't worry," Zuko interjects. "Druk may not be fully grown but he's got enough room on him for another person. The saddle fits two. It's your lucky day, Katara, you get to ride a dragon."

Zuko smirks. Katara blushes, knowing she interpreted what Zuko said much differently than Aang did.

"Aw man! That's no fair!" Aang pouts. Katara laughs and then hugs him as a send-off.

"Go! I'll see you when you get back."

Aang kisses her one more time and then climbs onto Appa. He departs, and Katara walks toward Zuko.

"You sure this thing is safe?"

Druk looks at Katara like he understood what she said. Zuko laughs. "I wouldn't have gotten here in one piece if it wasn't."

Druk lowers his torso to the ground and Zuko lifts Katara by the waist onto the saddle. Zuko climbs up into the front of the leather set and Katara settles one leg on either side of him. He orders Druk to take off, and they begin their journey to the construction site of Republic City.

* * *

 _Hey guys! I know this chapter was pretty Kataang heavy, but next chapter will be nice and Zutara fluffy as you might have already guessed. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Riding on a dragon is the most terrifying experience of Katara's life. Although she has spent the past few years relying on Appa to get from place to place, it had always been a slow and smooth ride. Druk's flying takes all sorts of twists and turns, not to mention the saddle is the size of one a buffalo yak would wear. She finds herself gripping tightly onto Zuko for support, and she swears that she catches him smiling.

They cross the border into the city and Zuko steers them in the direction of the town square. From above, Katara can clearly make out that the four corners have circular marble slabs, each engraved with the symbol of one of the four nations. The center contains a plaza full of flowers and benches, centered around a large fountain.

Druk lands in the square, circling around the fountain as he descends. From Druk's back, Katara looks around and spots at one end of the town square a grandiose building. It is ornamented with stone carvings of the elements flowing along the walls in a way that complements its shape. There is an imperial staircase leading up to the main entrance with a topiary in the middle depicting the spirits Tui and La intertwined as they swim upward. Bundles of black and white flowers and sprinkled along the base of the koi fish. Despite its elegance, it's modestly sized.

Zuko dismounts Druk and extends a hand toward Katara. She practically falls off of the saddle, legs a little shaky after the journey. Zuko catches her and prevents her from hitting the ground, then helps her stand up straight.

"Woah, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just… that wasn't like riding Appa at all."

Zuko laughs. "Yeah, it's a little staggering at first. I've gotten quite a few bruises from falling." He pulls up his sleeve to reveal a scar running down his forearm. "The mountains are pretty rocky, too."

Katara notices that his arm has become even more muscular and has protruding veins running from wrist to elbow. She looks away to hide her blushing, gesturing to the building.

"So I'm guessing this is the assembly headquarters?"

"You've guessed right," says Zuko as he begins walking toward the building, escorting her with his hand on the small of her back. "It was finished just last week. I wanted you to see it as soon as possible."

"It looks beautiful."

"I had the best architects and decorators in the fire nations design it. A building worthy of a new era."

They ascend the staircase and approach the main doors, made of mahogany and extending up two floors. Zuko opens the doors to the entryway. Katara is greeted by a crystal chandelier refracting the sunlight into a thousand rainbows on the walls and floors. They continue down the hallway to a conference room. There is a large, circular table with an intricate map of the world painted onto the center.

"Most of the furniture is yet to arrive," says Zuko, "but the important things are already here. Let me show you the guest chambers."

Katara follows Zuko to a dead-end hallway off to the right from the entryway. There are five doors, two on each wall and one at the end of the hall. Installed in each door along the side walls is a gold plate detailed with one of the four nations' bending symbols. The door at the end of the hall is much taller and has no gold plate. Zuko and Katara begin down the hall.

"There is a chamber for each ambassador, as well as one for the Avatar, for us to stay in whenever we please. I've gotten them all furnished, so they're ready for the conference later this month. They're primarily for when we're here for our conferences, but cannot be used for other purposes in the meantime. For example, if there were an emergency-"

Zuko notices that Katara has stopped walking, and he turns to watch her. She is in front of the air nation doorway, looking at the gold swirls before her. She remembers back to Aang's comment in the air temple, and thinks about how one of his future children will be the first person to sleep in that room. Potentially, one of _her_ children...

Zuko walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything okay, Katara?"

Katara looks at him solemnly as her eyes flutter between his eyes and lips. "No, not really."

Zuko furrows his brow in thought, then he nods his head toward the entryway. "Here, I know where we should go."

They leave the assembly headquarters. Zuko takes her through the streets of the city, describing what each construction site is expected to become. There are already some fully constructed buildings, such as housing complexes and a marketplace. Katara is impressed with his knowledge of the project, and starts to believe he is more invested in this than in his Fire Lord duties.

They finally arrive at a completed building at the corner of an intersection adjacent to a park full of greenery. The front is surrounded by an open patio with awnings and collapsible walls, presumably for the winter. Since it is dark, the lanterns around the perimeter of the fencing are flickering softly. There are seated tables as well as benches and lounging chairs, with potted plants and bookcases along the inner walls. Some of the tables are set up with a built-in Pai Sho board. Katara isn't sure what type of place this is supposed to be; she's never seen something like this before.

"What is this place?"

"It's a 24-hour tea cafe," Zuko points to the sign above the porch that says 'Jasmine Dragon.' "I convinced my uncle to open another location. He only accepted if I agreed to be the manager."

"Oh, Zuko, that's so great! Wait, so now you're the Fire Lord, Fire Nation ambassador, and a tea shop manager? Do you ever have time to sleep?"

Zuko laughs. "Not really. That's why it's open all day and night. Whenever I'm stressed or something is bothering me, a cup of tea helps, and the tea here is really good," Zuko smiles. "Let's go inside."

The pair walk inside the building and take menus before seating themselves at a table on the outside patio. Katara begins to skim the tea selection before she gets to the "specials" section, which contains teas such as "dragon's breath," a chai tea with hints of cinnamon and mint, and "sleeping koi," a camomile tea with ginger and honey. Zuko was right, the teas all sound lovely. She can't help but wonder if Iroh compiled the list himself, what with his exemplary palate.

Katara stops when she reaches the bottom of the menu. Listed as the host special is a darjeeling tea with cinnamon, cloves, and moon peach, named "The Katara."

She looks up from her menu in awe, Zuko looking right at her. He's just sitting there, smiling. "So I see you've found the tea."

"You named a tea after me?"

"Of course I did." Zuko's face begins to flush. "When I tasted it, I was immediately reminded of you. It has a strong impact when you first taste it and it's sweet enough to not need any added sugar; however, the sweetness doesn't detract from the spice. Not to mention it's my favorite."

Katara is in shock at the gesture. Although it's something as simple as tea, she is incredibly touched and doesn't know what to say. She can't remember the last time someone did something like that for her; she's usually the one taking care of everyone else. It was a nice change, and she felt something in her heart flutter.

Zuko sets his menu down and places his interlocked hands on the table. "I know we haven't exactly been in the greatest place these past years. I've done and said things that have strained the great friendship we once had. I almost died for you back then, and I still would today. With all the responsibilities I've assumed, what with enforcing tolerance within the fire nation and organizing an international capital, I see things more clearly now. My family caused significant damage to the world. This is a time when we all need to be more empathetic to one another, accept people for who they are, so that we can all move past the damages of the war. I've realized that there are grudges not worth holding. Especially when those grudges stem from not getting your way."

Zuko pauses.

"I had this idealistic story in my mind that I expected to play out after the war. In all those children's stories I was told growing up, the hero defeats the bad guy, gets the glory, gets the girl, and lives happily ever after. I thought I was the hero of my story. But life's more complicated than that.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. For everything. I've grown a lot these past few years and have had to come to terms with my many mistakes. My treatment of you was one of those mistakes. I'm asking you for your forgiveness."

There's a moment of silence between them. Zuko is looking down at the table, fiddling with his thumbs in anticipation. Slowly, Katara reaches for Zuko's hands and holds one in each of her own, to which Zuko looks back up at her in slight surprise. She's smiling at him, her azure eyes glossy with emotion.

"Of course I forgive you."

Zuko's eyes well up and he raises her hands to kiss them. "Thank you, Katara."

She pulls her hands back and places them in her lap. "You asked for your uncle's help preparing that speech, didn't you?"

"So? You know I'm not good with words."

They both let out a genuine laugh for the first time in ages. Katara is overwhelmed with joy; she's missed Zuko so much. Their connection was unlike any other, and there was a dark vacancy in her heart while it was gone. She can feel that gap close as their conversation continues through many pots of tea. They make it through the entire list of specialty drinks, and Katara comes to the conclusion that her named tea is her favorite, much to Zuko's delight. Their evening is spent catching up on all the things they had missed out on, including the tale of Zuko's crown falling off during his bow to the most prestigious nobles in the fire nation. The exchange of stories only ends when the pair notice the sun begin to rise over the rooftops.

After enjoying one final cup of tea, they retreat back to the assembly headquarters to retire to their ambassador chambers. Zuko walks her to her door.

"Well, I guess this is good night. Or good morning?"

"You're lucky I didn't have plans this morning, otherwise I'd be screwed," Zuko smiles.

Katara reaches up to hug him, and it turns into a long embrace between the two. As she pulls back, their bodies still touching, her hands slide to either side of his face. She grazes her thumb along his scar. Zuko closes his eyes and grabs her right hand, stopping it in its place.

"Katara…" His golden eyes reopen, meeting hers.

"Just a moment longer."

They continue to look into each other's eyes, knowing it could go no further, before Zuko kisses her forehead and tells her to sleep well. He goes to his chambers, and Katara to hers.

Thoughts of confusion swirl in her mind as she falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Revised on 4/15/18**

* * *

 **2 years later**

Katara is packing up her and Aang's stuff for their move to Republic City. Construction has finally been completed and the ribbon cutting ceremony is in the next few days. Although she's sure Aang will take them on many more adventures, Katara is happy to finally have a steady place to live. For the most part of her life she lived in a small tribe at the South Pole, but for the past 5 years she has been living out of her travel bag, unsure of where they'll end up next. Needless to say, it's taken its toll.

Aang has already taken the liberty of traveling ahead to their new home to transport one load of their things. He will be coming back later tonight for the remaining things, as well as Katara.

 _This is finally it,_ Katara thinks. _A home._

During the time they had been traveling, Katara had been writing to Zuko. She would spill all of her thoughts into each letter to keep her occupied during the time she spent alone while Aang would be out conducting business. Zuko wouldn't be able to write back immediately, since they were constantly hopping around, but whenever they stopped back in Ba Sing Se there would always be a response waiting for her, one for each letter she had sent him. Despite their distance and the time gap between letters, their bond had grown incredibly strong. She looked forward to the annual assembly meetings, because it meant she was grounded for at least a week and actually able to spend time with whom she considered her best friend. Aang had no idea she was talking with Zuko so much. She wasn't necessarily hiding it, but Aang never took an interest in Katara's letters or what she did while he was away to hear about it. He would spill the stresses of his day onto her lap and revel in her comfort when she praised his hard work. Now, he _was_ incredibly busy and doing an extraordinary amount of work, so it wasn't a lie when she'd praise him. Some days, it just felt like she was his therapist, where he could check in to complain and check out when he was done speaking about himself. But now, they're going to be in one place and can grow roots, and they can really establish themselves into a community. She hopes that this can be the glue that unifies them, helps them build their relationship as partners, as _equals._

Katara opens the last drawer of clothes when she sees a small box in the back corner, behind some of Aang's things. Curious, she grabs the box and lifts the lid.

Inside is a water tribe betrothal necklace, instead with the airbending symbol carved into the stone.

The necklace falls from Katara's hands and lands in the drawer. Her hand covers her mouth as she takes in what she's just found. It shouldn't come as a surprise to her that after 5 years together Aang would expect them to marry.

What came as a shock was that, the instant Katara realized what it was, she knew she didn't want it.

Katara is still as a rock. It wouldn't be fair to Aang, who loves her so much, to simply break things off without warning. She did care for him, after all, enough to stay with him for this long, but not enough to commit to the rest of their lives. But then again, would it be so bad to marry him? He could take care of her, and maybe she could grow to truly love him.

It would be easier if she didn't already love another.

Katara walks to the stationary desk and pulls out a piece of parchment.

 _Zuko,_

 _Aang will be proposing soon. Give me a reason to say no, and I will._

 _Love, Katara_

* * *

 **1 month later**

The national garden in Republic City is bustling with music and decorations as the citizens celebrate the Avatar's engagement. All of the food trucks within city limits have gathered along the paths surrounding the grounds, offering a wide variety of tastes to suit the wide variety of people. The trees have been filled with miniature lanterns of the entire spectrum of colors to illuminate the sky around them with a rainbow of lights. Laughing can be heard from all around as games are played at booths stationed throughout the greenery.

Aang and Katara are seated at a table in the middle of the gardens, meeting with anyone who would like to wish them good fortune or offer any gifts. Both of them are dressed in outfits traditional to their nation, a decision made to emphasize how their marriage will be interracial, the first of its kind in the new era, and to set a precedent on marriages moving onward.

Aang is in the middle of accepting a hand-woven wicker basket from an elderly citizen when he sees an entourage of Red Guards enter the gardens.

"Ladies and gentlemen, his majesty Fire Lord Zuko!"

The crowd applauds as Zuko approaches the couple. Aang smiles and greets him with an enthusiastic hug, thanking him for joining them. Zuko nods to Katara, who faintly nods in return. He turns back to Aang.

"Avatar Aang, congratulations on your recent engagement. On behalf of the fire nation, I would like to present you with a gift."

A massive carriage rolls to where they are standing, where it is then parked and two guards begin to unshackle the door.

"Wow, Zuko, this looks like it's going to be quite a large gift. You didn't have to go to such lengths."

"You'll be taking back those words in a second. On my recent adventure to Hira'a, I found something I thought you would thoroughly enjoy."

As the doors open, a herd of 5 sky bison calves fly out and around the trees, embracing the open air. The crowd gasps and cheers in awe. Katara turns to Aang, whose mouth is gaped open.

"You… but how did you…"

"You helped me rediscover the dragons, who were thought long gone by our generation. Now I repay the favor, in honor of the air nomads lost during my family's oppressive reign."

Aang begins to cry as the calves gather around Appa, who is just as excited to see the babies as the rest of the citizens in the audience. The calves bombard Appa with nuzzles and Appa responds with an animated roar. Aang joins in, petting and hugging the calves. He faces Zuko, still surrounded by the small creatures.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you. Thank you, Zuko."

Aang goes back to socializing with the animals. Zuko bows and then begins to exit the garden.

 _Now's my chance,_ thinks Katara. She follows Zuko out of the gates and, as his guards are about to round a corner ahead of them, she grabs his arm and yanks him into an alley between two shops.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asks and he pulls his arm out of Katara's grasp.

"You need to explain yourself."

"What, about the gift? I thought it was-"

"No, you idiot, about my letter!"

Zuko's face drops. "Ah, yes."

"You didn't write back," Katara says as her eyes begin to well up. "Why didn't you write back?"

Zuko sighs. "You… asked for a reason to say no."

"Exactly, and you couldn't think of one?"

"Katara, it's not that simple…"

"What's not simple? You've _always_ responded to my letters, every single one of them! You just stopped caring about me, is that it?"

"No, that's not-"

"Well I have to assume that's the case since you didn't bother to respond!"

"If you would just listen-"

"No!" Katara yells at him. "You know, I gave you a wide open door for us to be together, and you made it very obvious that you don't want anything to do with me. What am I supposed to do with that? How am I supposed to see you and not-"

"Damn it, Katara, I love you!"

Katara's words stop in her throat. Her expression softens from that of anger to confusion. "You…"

"I love you." Zuko repeats as he stares down at his feet. "I've said it, alright? Now you know."

Katara looks at him in shock before speaking. "If that's true, then why didn't you write me back?"

"Because," says Zuko, "My feelings are not worth complicating your life."

"Zuko, you're not complicating my life," Katara walks closer to Zuko. "If anything, you've been part of the reason my life hasn't completely fallen apart at the seams. I realized that, now. I want this, I want _us_ , because you are one of the best things in my life."

Zuko shakes his head. "It's too late, You've already announced your engagement to Aang. Ending things with him to be with me-"

"I'm not happy with him. Please…"

Katara grabs Zuko's hands with her face inches away from his. Zuko's mouth opens as though he's about to say something, but no words come out. Everything that needs to be said has already come out somehow as an unspoken truth between them. Sighing, Zuko drops his head down to meet hers. Their foreheads rest on one another as they stand in a silence that speaks volumes. Their moment is only interrupted by the sound of the red guards voicing orders to each other in the distance, trying to figure out where their Fire Lord went off.

"You go back to the Fire Nation Palace. I'll work things out here."

Katara can feel Zuko's body stiffen under her words. She opens her eyes to face him.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life," Zuko responds honestly.

"Then wait for me."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Revised 5/14/18**

* * *

 **1 week later**

Zuko is in his private office with his council of fire nation peacekeepers when there's a knock at the door.

"Come in."

A palace worker enters and bows. "Your majesty, my apologies for interrupting. A guest has arrived to speak with you, says it's important. Should I send them in?"

"Now's not a good time," Zuko responds, "what does this concern?"

"I didn't ask specifics, my lord. It's the water nation ambassador."

Zuko's head perks up upon hearing this. "Send her in."

Katara's silhouette makes its way into the doorway. She's wearing a traditionally fire nation outfit, but made with indigo fabrics in place of the normal red. Her hair is down, showing off its impressive length and shine. Most notable to Zuko was the lack of a necklace. He smiles at her before turning back to his council.

"You all may go, we'll continue our discussion at next week's meeting."

The council collectively bows before exiting the room, walking past Katara. Her eyes are locked to Zuko's until everyone else has left the room, where she then enters and closes the door behind her.

Zuko practically jumps from his seat and rushes to her. His hands grab her face before his lips meet hers. Katara kisses him back passionately, relishing in this long-awaited moment. Zuko's hand frantically move to around her waist, where he pulls her as close as physically possible. He's practically lifting her off the ground. Katara's hands wrap behind him and up his shoulder blades, grabbing on to keep herself steady. Her lips part as Zuko's tongue dives into her, and she reciprocates. Zuko's hair has grown near his waist, which Katara notices as she grips a handful behind him. Zuko is desperate to feel every inch of her; he glides his hand up her back and fiercely presses her against him. Their arms are wrapped so tightly around each other that they can't tell where one begins and the other ends.

Their kisses are long and deep, fervent with the desire to catch up on all the missed years. They slow down as both Katara and Zuko realize they're running out of air. Eventually, they stop, keeping their faces touching as they breathe heavily. They kiss once more before opening their eyes for the first time since embracing.

"You're here," Zuko whispers.

"I'm here."

* * *

Zuko and Katara sit underneath a tree in the palace garden. A fountain featuring a bronze dragon in the center streaming sparkling water sits across the way from them, just close enough to allow the hot mist to dust the grass around their blanket. Around the perimeter are newly planted flowers to celebrate the spring season. Flame lilies have been planted and the bright yellow-red blooms have crawled up the length of the columns, making it look as though they were on fire. Other forms of red flowers are in small bunches around the place.

Katara turns to Zuko and giggles. "Do you know of any other color besides red?"

"Hey, I left the decorators to the flowers. Don't blame me."

She smiles as she leans in for a kiss. Zuko runs his hand through his hair and settles it on her neck. When their lips parts he quietly whines at the loss of her touch before pulling her back in for another. They separate and look at each other.

"I can't believe that you're sitting here with me," Zuko says softly.

"I can," Katara responds, "I've been picturing it in my dreams. But now I know they were wrong, because this feels so much better than I'd imagined."

She brushes a strand of hair from Zuko's face. His hair is half-up rather than in a bun now that it's grown down to his sternum. She preferred it this way. The silky raven locks accent his sharp jaw, which he now shaves daily. Katara gazes at his face in silence while they sit in the shade of the oak tree. She's taking it all in, embossing these memories into her mind.

"So, Katara," says Zuko, "I haven't asked because I'm not sure if it's my business, but I'm wondering what you told Aang before you left."

Katara pauses before responding. "I told him the truth."

"And what is that, exactly?"

"Well," Katara looks down, "I told him that I shouldn't have accepted his proposal… that it wasn't fair to him to marry him if I knew it wasn't what I wanted."

Zuko looks at her in silence, prompting Katara to continue. "He was confused, of course… he didn't see how unhappy I was despite our many years together. But, in the end, I think that's exactly what helped him understand." Katara looks up. "He _should_ have noticed, but he didn't. He was so blinded by his own responsibilities that he didn't see what I needed."

"What is it that you need?" Zuko asks earnestly.

Katara pauses before looking at him. No one has ever asked that of her before, so the question came as a bit of a shock. She bites her lip contemplatively while she attempts to put the years of unfulfilled need into words. Finally, she has her answer.

"An equal." Katara grabs Zuko's hand. "Someone who has their own duties, but includes being my partner as one of them. With Aang, I was just the Avatar's girl. He didn't feel like he had to work to make me happy; he just expected me to be satisfied simply by being with him. I, on the other hand, had to take care of him to make him happy. It wasn't balanced, and I think he saw that. Once I pointed it out, of course."

Zuko leans in a kisses the tip of Katara's nose. "I promise, I'll be the one taking care of you this time around."

Katara gently places a hand on the center of Zuko's chest, feeling the scratchy texture of his chest hair through the paper-thin shirt he donned instead of his suffocating Fire Lord uniform. "I don't need to be taken care of, Zuko." When she turns her head up to explain further, she's met with a soft smirk on those perfect lips.

"I know that. You're incredibly strong and can handle yourself just fine. I just have one critique."

Katara raises an eyebrow suspiciously. "Excuse me?"

A chuff comes from Zuko as he lowers his lips to kiss the tender skin at the base of Katara's jaw, tracing his tongue along the warm vein all the way to her clavicle. He lifts his face away before he manages to leave a mark and looks at her through hooded eyes, still wearing that smirk from earlier.

"You can't seem to catch a euphemism."

With Katara's back against the tree, Zuko leans in to kiss her and pins her head against the tree. He's laying on his side next to her, his left arm holding himself up and his right hand hovering over her hip. Their tongues intertwine as Zuko's hand creeps its way to the hem of her pants, playing with the elastic briefly before he slips his hand underneath the fabric and settles on her center.

Katara gasps into the kiss and pulls away slightly. "Zuko, not here…" she whispers, despite her body yelling at her for trying to stop the moment.

"Why not?" His mouth moves to her neck, nibbling at the skin. "It's a private garden, no one will interrupt us."

Zuko's middle finger rubs on Katara's clit in a circular motion and she begins to writhe under him. Agni, yes. Katara has waited _so long_ for this. The touch of Zuko's hand is even better than she'd imagined, hot enough to remind her of the intense fire inside of him. She feels her whole body give in to the scalding sensation of his fingertips against the bundle of nerves hidden within her excited folds. He feels her wettening as he speeds up, her hips grinding into him with a fervent need to feel his magic touch. _Yes, like that, don't stop._ Katara is gripping onto Zuko's hair while she pants into his neck and she notices that the skin on the tops of his shoulders has begun to blush. Zuko moves his hand further and slips a finger inside of her, eliciting a moan. He moves in and out, still rubbing her clit with his thumb. Another finger enters. Katara's legs are quivering as her body begs for more. _Faster. Harder. Quicker._ She feels a rush flow through her as Zuko pushes her to her climax much sooner than she expected, all of the tension in her body releasing at once in an explosion of pleasure.

Her hips shudder as the wave passes, to which Zuko smirks at her. In a devious response, Katara grabs his bulge with a firm enough grip to jolt his hips at the sudden touch and a groan escapes him. She moves her palm slowly up and down his length, relishing in the throbbing pulses she can feel through the fabric.

Zuko pulls his hand up out of Katara's panties and uses it to yank down her pants by the waistband, removing them from her completely. Katara follows suit and pulls Zuko's pants down to his calves. He grabs her ass with both hands and pulls her onto his lap as he sits up on his knees, pinning Katara's back against the tree. His exposed member presses hard against her stomach and she finds herself whining in anticipation. _Finally_. Their eyes don't leave each other as Katara lifts up her hips and aligns herself to his member. Zuko sees her eyes flutter as she sits down until her ass is flush with his thighs. Her heat envelopes him in totality, causing Zuko to murmur an obscenity under his breath.

Katara's nails dig into his shoulders as he begins thrusting into her, eager to make up for all the years of lost time. Her back is scratching against the tree bark, but she doesn't mind. The mild pain heightens the sensation of Zuko's long shaft filling her. Every part of Katara's body is touching Zuko, yet she still yearns to feel even closer. A hunger deep within her ignites with each moan and gasp and she lets out a noise she didn't recognize.

Zuko leans in to kiss Katara and their lips stay locked through the movements. Their bodies are in sync, her hips rocking to meet his as he plunges deeper into her center. The energy between them swirls and spins, coursing like a river but singeing them like a flame. Each slam of Zuko's hips drives Katara closer to the edge, until she yells out his name as she finishes. His grip tightens as his thrusts become erratic before she feels his warmth fill her. He calls out her name as well.

They wrap their arms around each other as they stay united, trying to catch their breath. Zuko looks up at Katara and brushes the sweaty hair from her face, and she kisses his forehead.

"I love you," she says softly. A smile crosses his face.

"And I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! So I don't know what's up with right now, but it's not showing me this chapter despite including it in my chapter stats. This is just a reupload to make sure you all can see it.**

 ***NSFW***

* * *

Zuko and Katara had spent little time apart since her arrival in the Fire Nation. Hours upon hours, they were interlocked beneath the sheets, making up for all of the time lost. Their bodies learned one another with each touch, each kiss. Zuko had dismissed most of his Lordly duties to continue on with their reunion. His ivory skin was scattered with marks the color of his scar, Katara's way of claiming her territory. She was grateful to not have any pressing matters, for it was far too hot to wear a neckpiece in an attempt to cover Zuko's own marks. They reveled in one another; no time was spent apart.

Now a week after her initial arrival, Katara is still making herself at home in Zuko's quarters. A wing of the palace had been sectioned off for Zuko's personal space, where it was treated as a private home. The casual atmosphere made Katara feel less as though she were in the home of a royal.

Katara is at the stovetop, cooking breakfast for the two of them. Strips of hippo cow meat are sizzling in the cast iron skillet as they saturate in a blend of butter and herbs. She is wearing a pair of red silk pajamas that Zuko had sent for her; Katara had only packed day clothes, forgetting that she would most likely be joining Zuko for an extended stay. The fabric is embroidered with golden thread that glittered in the sunlight. _These are quite elegant_ , she thinks, as she savours the spoiling.

A shuffling of footsteps can be heard as Zuko enters the kitchen. Katara does not look up from the stovetop as she greets him. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," she teases. She has been up for hours while Zuko slept in.

Muscular arms wrap around her waist from behind, hands running up her shirt to trace along her ribcage. Zuko nuzzles his face into her neck. A soft nip at the skin sends an electric shock through Katara's body. His touch is still so electric, even after they've exhausted themselves. Would she ever get enough? She never wants to leave his arms, although she knows that this mini vacation can't last forever.

A firm item presses against Katara's lower back. She gasps and swirls around, just now noticing that Zuko is fully nude. He chuckles at her surprised expression.

"You're naked."

"Well, to be fair, I wasn't expecting you to be wearing anything, either," Zuko says as he leads a trail of kisses across her collarbone. "It's much more efficient to just keep the clothes off, wouldn't you say?"

Katara pushes away Zuko's hands as they attempt to lift up her shirt. "I'm not risking hot grease popping onto my chest," she warns.

A smirks spreads across Zuko's face. His hands migrate to her waistband and begin to pull her shorts downward. Katara grips his forearms.

"What did I just say?"

"You didn't say anything about your bottoms."

Katara's shorts and panties are on the floor before Zuko finishes his sentence. Firm hands grab either of her hips, where she is then spun around, her butt now against the island. She leans back, her hands gripping the edge of the counter. Zuko kisses his way down her torso until he's on his knees. His tongue reaches her clit and circles the sensitive nerve. Katara's heat pulses and swells, yearning for more. She breathes curses as Zuko slides a hand up her thigh and traces a finger along her folds. The teasing continues until Zuko can feel how dripping wet she is. By then, sliding in three fingers is a breeze. Katara's hips grind into his face, her legs shaking.

Zuko pulls away, his mouth covered in her dampness, and lifts her up by the backs of her thighs onto the countertop. He grabs his cock, now fully erect and throbbing in Katara's direction, and positions it at her entrance before slowly stretching her. They both moan at the sensation. Fervent thrusts send Katara's head back as she lets out an animalistic noise, drowning out the sound of Zuko's hips slamming into her slick thighs. As she reaches climax, Zuko feels her cunt tighten around his member, practically pulling his seed out and filling her. He shudders through his final thrusts before they both still, panting and sweating. Still inside of her, Zuko cups Katara's face and places a kiss on the tip of her nose.

A popping noise is quickly followed by Zuko flinching away from the stove. A drop of grease had jumped from the pan and landed on his exposed cheek. Katara laughs and tosses herself off of the counter to grab a hand towel and dampen it under the cold faucet. She wrings it out before Zuko snatches it and holds it to the red, tender skin.

"If this turns into another scar, I'm gonna be pissed," Zuko mutters.

"At least all of your other ones have interesting stories. It would suck having to explain that this one came from brilliant kitchen sex," teases Katara as she re-dresses herself.

Zuko perks up at the compliment. "Brilliant, huh?"

"Don't get too cocky now, mister ass-burn," Katara says as she turns off the stove top. She feels Zuko's sarcastic glare from behind.

A knock from the door comes echoing into the kitchen.

"A moment!" Zuko calls out.

Quickly, Zuko runs to the bedroom to retrieve his robe. It's made of a thick cashmere dyed a dark maroon, lined with what looks like beige wool incorporated with gold flecks. _Even royal sleepwear looks more elegant than common clothes,_ Katara thinks. Zuko rounds the corner to the front door as he finishes tying his robe, escaping just out of Katara's view from the kitchen. A loud creak can be heard, followed by hushed voices.

" _...arrived… lovely..."_

" _...interested…"_

" _We've expressed… Lady... "_

" _Just tell… wait… invite more…"_

Katara puts herself to work on the eggs when she hears the door close. If she looks busy, Zuko won't suspect that she tried to eavesdrop-hopefully. Zuko reenters the kitchen, a hand running through his hair and a frustrated look on his face.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, no one, just a member of the privy council."

"That doesn't exactly sound like 'no one' to me," Katara jokes. "What did they want?"

"Just to check in on me is all," Zuko says casually.

"Really? A privy council member, doing what a palace worker could do?" Katara raises an eyebrow. "What is this really about?"

"I already told you, it was nothing important," he retorts, "just drop it."

Katara crosses her arms and bumps out a hip. "Can you _not_ talk to me like that? You're being ridiculous."

A sighs escapes Zuko. "You're right, I'm sorry. Let's not ruin this morning."

Bitter, but still feeling the rush of hormones from that amazing fuck, Katara accepts the apology and continues with breakfast. After they eat, they decide to cool down with a visit to the palace indoor pool. It's located in a terrace in the center of the palace, glass walls looking into the hallways around the perimeter and an open sky above. Katara playfully tosses Zuko around in small waves, availing herself of her superior swimming skills. She didn't expect a firebender to be half as good in the water as Zuko is, but he's still no match for her.

At around high noon, Zuko exits the pool and excuses himself, claiming he has business to attend to and needs to look presentable. Katara continues to sunbathe until she grows tired of the heat and retreats to Zuko's chambers.

As she opens the door, her eyes meet with those of a worker cleaning the living space. The worker quickly stands up straight to bow before her.

"Your Excellency, I beg your pardon for the intrusion. I saw that you and the Lord Zuko were out in the terrace and took the opportunity to straighten up the chambers."

"It's no trouble, you were just doing your job. Thank you for cleaning," she smiles. The worker nods before getting back to work. Katara heads to the washroom, only to pause midway and turn back towards the worker. "What is your name?"

"Seri, Your Excellency."

"Please, Seri, there's no need to call me that, Katara is fine."

"Yes, Your Excellency-I mean, Miss Katara."

Katara chuckles. This young girl reminds her of her mentees down at the Southern Water Tribe. She is sure that, were she not a palace worker, she would speak with more humor and spunk.

Seri attempts to continue her work, only to be interrupted by Katara yet again. "Seri, are you aware of the Fire Lord's daily schedule?"

"Yes, Miss Katara. I'm aware of his major commitments so that I may come and clean without encroachment."

"If I were to ask you of Lord Zuko's plans today, would you be able to tell me?"

"Well, Miss Katara, I normally would not, as that's not public knowledge. But you are no commoner. Were it pertinent, however, I would be more than willing to tell you."

Katara thinks on this for a moment. This is a rare opportunity for her. With Zuko not around, she could ask Seri anything and he would be none the wiser. The question, however, was if it were the right thing to do. Could she take advantage of her public position for a personal matter?

Yes, yes she could.

Katara clears her throat and puffs up her chest slightly. "Well, Seri, it is indeed pertinent to my… situation. I need to know if Lord Zuko had anything scheduled for today and, if so, what it was. For official business, of course."

"Lord Zuko did have a breakfast appointment earlier today. The privy council has been, for the past few months, arranging for Lord Zuko to meet with the eligible daughters of Fire Nation nobility, in attempts to find him a Fire Lady."

Katara's heart drops. "A Fire Lady?"

"Yes, Miss Katara. It has been many years since his coronation, and for him to be unmarried this far into his reign has worried the council members. They request an heir as soon as possible. Lord Zuko asked to postpone the meeting to lunch time, which is why I took to cleaning now instead of earlier."

Although delicately spoken, Seri's words still struck Katara like a dagger. Zuko is courting women? After the week they've been together, Katara has been under the assumption that they were now an exclusive item. So why is he still entertaining these girls for a place next to him-or under him?

Katara gulps down her disappointment and nods at Seri. "Thank you, that is most helpful. You may get back to work." Seri politely bows before returning to her duties.

Katara makes her way to the washroom and strips down for her shower. Red and purple marks decorate her body, all of which are Zuko's doing. Although she had viewed them as sexy before, she now feels disgusting. The warm water runs down her face as Katara takes in its comforting touch. She takes this time in her natural habitat to escape from the dark corners of her mind, wishing this shower wouldn't end.

She jolts at the sound of the washroom door handle rattling. A voice can be heard from the other side of the thick wood.

"Katara? Why is the door locked? I was planning on joining you."

Katara turns off the water and wraps herself in a towel. She feels awkward in the red fabric and wishes she were at least in something blue. She opens the door to Zuko, dressed in a becoming Fire Lord uniform. Katara's stomach sinks thinking of a young, noble girl swooning over the muscles his shirt so expertly highlighted.

"Sorry, Zuko, but I just finished. I'm going to go get dressed, you shower," Katara says as she steps out of the doorway. Zuko grabs her hand as she passes and pulls her into him. He kisses her gently.

"Maybe next time, then," he winks. Katara feigns a smile and retreats to the bedroom. A sense of relief comes over her as she slips on the blue satin ao dai. Although the color of her clothes shouldn't matter, she is livid at herself for associating with the Fire Nation so heavily. The honorable Fire Lord Zuko played her, and she fell for all of his tricks. She has not felt this hurt since the crystal cavern, where Zuko first chose his royalty over her. This time was no different: instead of contemplating the idea of a Water Nation bride, he was instead using her for only Agni knows what until he could find a _proper_ wife.

Now, Katara hadn't assumed that they were automatically betrothed after only a week together, but what else could this have led to? They would either marry or break up, and ending things with Aang would not have been worth another failed relationship. If she had known Zuko's intentions, his _true_ intentions, she would never have considered coming.

It felt too late now. Her heart, heavy as it is, is still ablaze with her love for Zuko. And soon, he would walk into the room (most likely without even so much as a towel) and flash those golden eyes at her. Those damn eyes.

Katara feels so overwhelmed that tears calmly roll down her cheeks. Emotionally drained, she decides to lay on the bed and take a nap, hoping to fall asleep before Zuko returned.


	9. Chapter 9

Katara wakes from her nap slightly disoriented. The warm light of the setting sun shines through the ceiling-high windows in the bedroom. She sits up, rubbing her groggy eyes, before looking to the empty pillow beside her. Placed on the silk is a small piece of parchment.

 _Katara,_

 _If you wake before I return, I'm at a peacekeeper meeting. Keep the sheets warm for me._

 _Z_

Her gut wrenches as she remembers the day's earlier events. She doesn't want to be here when Zuko comes back; she needs space. Slipping on a pair of sandals, she makes her way out of the palace, careful to avoid the corridor containing the main conference room.

Almost at the exit, Katara is startled when she bumps into someone. Flustered, she stammers out an apology until she recognizes the face as that of Seri's, the worker from earlier. Seri bows, and an idea pops into Katara's mind.

"Seri, I have one more question for you, if you have the time."

"Of course, Miss Katara. How can I help?"

"Do you happen to know the name of Lord Zuko's potential female suitor? The one from this morning?"

Seri's brow furrows in thought. "She is from the Hou family. I believe her name begins with an S… ah, yes, Sosha, her name is Sosha."

"Thank you, Seri, that will be all." Seri scampers off to attend to whatever duties she had been heading towards. Katara continues her way out of the palace, the name circling through her mind. She recognized the surname as belonging to a well-known family amongst the fire nation. They are viewed as "old money," rich off of the spice industry their forefathers had helped established. The fire nation is known for being the origin of the most common spices amongst the world, so the members of the Hou family are viewed as celebrities in the eyes of the common people. It makes sense that they would offer one of their own to the Fire Lord; many Hou daughters have been incorporated into the royal lineage in the past. This seems like a good pairing, one Katara could not compete with.

The humidity clings to her as she embraces the open air. She hasn't left the palace in a week, and she needed the change of scenery. The cobble path leads her down to the main square, dense with people. There seems to be some sort of festival going on. Yellow lanterns light the streets as soft music is played by street performers. Katara spies a tea shop and makes her way inside, ordering a chamomile blend and sitting down near the window. People-watching through the glass distracts her mind.

Suddenly, a horde of people gather around the outside of the shop, disturbing the quiet peace Katara had been enjoying. Their eyes are glued to a group of young women ordering their tea at the counter. Katara could tell that one girl in particular was their leader of sorts, and obviously the most beautiful. Long, black hair has been braided and swirled into a large bun at the back of her head, ornamented with a crystal hair comb. Her dress is a similar style to Katara's, but in a shade of warm pink.

A waiter comes to offer Katara a refill of her teapot, which Katara accepts. Before the waiter can leave, Katara gently grabs his apron, keeping him in place while she leans closer to him.

"Who is that girl?" Katara asks, gesturing to the counter. The waiter chuckles.

"You must not be from around here. What are you, water nation?" He says, referencing the blue of her dress. When Katara does not respond, the waiter awkwardly clears his throat. "That is Miss Sosha Hou, eldest daughter of Hou family. Surely you've at least heard of the surname."

"Yes, actually, I have." Katara says slowly, her gaze not leaving the girl in the pink dress. She hyper-analyzes Sosha for any visible flaws, hoping to find some form of comfort in them. Unfortunately for Katara, she presents herself gracefully, her rosy complexion hugging a sweet smile. _She truly is beautiful_ , Katara thinks woefully.

The waiter tugs his apron away from Katara, snapping her back into reality. He leaves before she can apologize, leaving her slightly embarrassed. When she turns back toward the tea counter, Sosha is gone. Katara's eyes dart around in an attempt to find her. At a table on the opposite side of the room, Sosha has sat down with her posse of girlfriends. They are sipping on their tea and having a funny conversation, indicated by the dainty laughter.

Katara sits for what feels like ages watching Sosha. Although she looks like a stalker, she convinces herself that her behavior is not odd. After all, she just _happened_ to be here when Sosha walked in. They're in a public space, she's allowed to look at her. Katara orders food in order to throw off the suspicions of the waiter, who was eyeing her like a hawk. The shop has surprisingly good smoked sea slug.

Sosha turns toward Katara's table. Katara quickly drops her gaze to her dish, not wanting to be caught staring. She eyes the plate for an extended period of time, just to be safe. Suddenly, a scratching of wood against the floor lifts Katara's head. Sosha has pulled out the other seat at the table and sat herself directly in front of Katara.

 _Crap_.

"Hi there," Sosha says cheerfully.

Katara fiddles with her chopsticks. "Um, hi."

Sosha crosses her arms and sets them on the table. "So, my friends say that you've been staring at me all night."

A bead of sweat forms on the back of Katara's neck. How was she supposed to get out of this?

"Was I? I'm sorry, it's… it's been a long day, I must have just spaced out."

"For the entire evening?"

"...yes."

Sosha giggles. "My name is Sosha."

"Yes, I know-I mean… I-I recognized you, ah-I've heard of your family, so…" Katara isn't quite sure how to cover her tracks as she stammers out excuse after excuse.

Sosha waves a hand at her. "Don't be worried, I get that a lot. It's okay." She leans back in her seat. "So, Katara, what's your story?"

"Ah, well… I'm from the Southern Water tribe."

Sosha's green eyes widen. "Does that mean you're a waterbender?"

"Actually, yes."

"That's amazing," Sosha remarks, "I've never met one before. Why are you in Capital City?"

"Oh, just, visiting… visiting a friend, you know, the usual."

"Well, I hope you're enjoying yourself." Sosha is smiling at Katara.

There is a moment of silence where Katara sips on her tea before sitting herself up in her seat. "So, I hear you're being courted by Z-the Fire Lord." A little too much fake enthusiasm coats the words. "That must be exciting."

Sosha's smile fades. "Where did you hear that?"

"Oh, I-I've just heard it around. People love to gossip."

Perfectly manicured hands smooth out the wrinkles on Sosha's lap. "Yes, well, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't spread that rumor. It's not true, after all."

What?

"I'm confused."

"Well, I _was_ to be courted," Sosha explains, "but we've decided to not move forward. I actually met with him earlier today regarding the...arrangement."

Katara's heart flutters, but she wears a mask of curiosity. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you end it?"

"I didn't exactly have a say in the matter. My father made the decision for me. It's the Fire Lord who ended it; he claims he already loves another," Sosha says as she tucks a stray hair behind her ear. Katara tries to hide her excitement.

"I'm sorry. You must be disappointed," she says disingenuously.

"Actually, I'm grateful it didn't work out." Sosha extends her hand and places it so that the tips of her fingers graze Katara's. "He's not my type."

Katara's face flushes with realization.

"Not that my father knows, of course. I'd be an embarrassment to the family," Sosha sighs. "I'll be married to a man of status one day. I know that. But I'm not going to deny who I am. Hopefully, my future marriage will not be for quite some time."

Guilt floods Katara. She's been, for the past few hours, searching for some reason to hate a girl she hadn't even met. Unbeknownst to her, Sosha has been struggling with her own battles. On the more petty side of things, she wasn't even a threat to Katara. She felt sympathy for Sosha.

Grabbing Sosha's hand, Katara smiles. "I know that must be tough. I admire you for your bravery. I should let you know, however, that men are _my_ type."

A bittersweet smile graces Sosha's face. "Well, at least I gave it a shot." She squeezes Katara's hand before standing up. "It was nice meeting you."

Katara nods. "And you, too."

Sosha retreats to her own table.

In an instant, Katara places enough money on the table for her tab and rushes out the door. By the time she makes it back to the palace, she is sweating. Royal guards are standing at the closed gate.

"Ma'am, it is outside visitation hours. Please return to your home."

"I'm a guest of the Fire Lord, now let me in," she says defiantly.

The guards laugh. "I'm sure you are, princess. Move along."

"I am the Water Nation Ambassador here on a diplomatic visit, and your Lord will not be happy to hear that you are refusing me entry to the palace. Now, _let me in_."

"You heard her," a gruff voice says from behind the gate. The guards turn to see Zuko walking towards them. "Open the gate."

In a slight panic, the guards reach for the handles and open the double-doored iron gate. Katara glares at them as she passes through. When the gate latches closed behind her, she flings herself onto Zuko and kisses him. Zuko holds her head like it's the most precious thing in the world, kissing her back with a deep passion. When they part lips, Katara tucks her head against Zuko's chest and embraces him.

"Where were you? Are you okay?" Zuko says softly.

Katara lifts her head to meet Zuko's. "I know about Sosha."

Zuko's eyes widen. "What? Katara, I didn't accept a courtship, I swear. I only met with her to-"

Katara gently places a finger over his mouth to silence him. "It's okay. I know you rejected her. But why did you even have to meet with her?"

Zuko hesitates before speaking. "It's complicated. The privy council wants an heir to the Fire Nation. They've been seriously pushing for me to get married lately. I told them to stop inviting these girls to meet me, but they don't seem to listen. So, I had to meet with her personally to decline."

"Why are they so adamant about you having a kid?"

Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose. "They seem to think that a usurper will try to kill me."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah," Zuko shrugs, "it's crazy. They're afraid that, without someone from my family to succeed me, I'm a target. My family has hurt a lot of people, Katara."

"But what about Azula? Or your father? They're still alive."

"Yes, but in prison. Prisoners, no matter their blood, become ineligible to accept the throne."

"So, let me get this straight," Katara starts, "by taking you out, your family would be permanently removed from the throne."

"Which is why I need to marry and have an heir."

"So why couldn't you just tell me this?" Says Katara, reaching up to cup his face.

Zuko pulls her hand away from his face and kisses it. He rubs his thumb over her hand as he continues to hold it. "I didn't even want to bring up the concept of marriage with you, not just yet. Katara, I know that I want to spend my life with you. But you just recently called off your engagement to Aang... I didn't want you to feel pressured into another engagement so soon."

Katara smiles. Zuko's compassion was beyond words. After all he's been through, to remain unhardened by his trauma is impressive. She gently pulls him in to another kiss.

"Zuko," Katara practically whispers, "I love you, but for this to work you _have_ to trust me. I can handle the truth; you don't have to protect me."

"Got it," Zuko says, "I don't know why I thought I could hide anything from you, anyway. You always uncover the truth. Speaking of which, how did you find out all of that stuff about Sosha?"

"Hey, I forgive you for lying, you don't question my sources. Deal?"

Zuko chuckles. "Deal."

"Alright. Oh, and one more question."

"Yeah?"

"When am I getting that betrothal necklace?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! I'm sorry for the short chapter. I had plans to make it longer but couldn't resist giving you guys some lemons for the holiday. Hope you like it regardless!**

 ***NSFW***

* * *

Katara has been in The Capital for near a month. In that time, she has not contacted Aang, taking the time apart to give him space to heal. She had told Sokka and Suki before she left about how she would be out of Republic City for some time, so she knew they weren't worrying about her whereabouts. This time is about her and a new chapter of her life, and so far she is more than happy with the first page. She did see, however, in international headlines that the Avatar's engagement had been called off. It had saddened her to see, knowing that Aang must be facing public interrogations whenever he went out in public. Since she didn't announce where she was going, Katara anticipates multiple letters from her family in the Southern Water Tribe demanding an explanation.

The rising sun brightens the bedroom, waking Katara and Zuko. They are both naked under the sheets, and Zuko leans in for a morning kiss.

"Good morning."

Katara smiles groggily. "Morning," she murmurs. She rubs her face and sits up before noticing a weight at the base of her neck. Her hand reaches up and realizes that she's wearing a necklace. Eyes wide, she turns to Zuko, who is simply smiling as he watches her sleepy mind process what's happening.

"Is this…?"

"Why don't you go look in the mirror and see."

Katara jumps off the bed and skips over to the full-length mirror across the room. She doesn't even bother to put on her robe. Aside from seeing her slender frame grace the glass, Katara also sees the betrothal necklace around her neck.

Zuko has outdone himself. The palace jeweler spent more time than expected to complete the project, but for the sum he was receiving he put all of his best efforts toward perfecting the pendant. Zuko had collaborated with him to create a unique design, consisting of both the Fire Nation and Water Tribe symbols. At the base are the waves of the Water Nation, with the flames of the Fire Nation stemming from the three swirls on top. The flames are made from gold, the waves from silver, and in the center of each swirl is a small, purple amethyst. The tip of the center flame has a gold bale with a clasp, which allows Katara to easily switch between chokers of different colors. The current fabric was a blue silk, and Katara already knows she will be wearing this one most often.

Katara is admiring the necklace when Zuko walks up behind her, hugging her and leaning his head in next to hers. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Katara says in awe. "It's wonderful."

Zuko kisses her cheek. "That's good. You look quite nice wearing _only_ that," he purrs. His hands glide across her body, and she tilts her head back into his neck. She hears a sharp intake of breath against her ear as something firm presses against her lower back. It seems their lust could not be satiated, and with the promise of marriage Katara's domestic instincts demand she do something about filling her womb. Her sex is overwhelmed with heat, almost as hot as her firebender's touch on the delicate skin of her breasts. She arches into him, only causing his member to swell further.

Katara turns around to face Zuko, intent on kissing him, when he sharply twirls her back around and locks her hands behind her back. He leans in and grazes her ear with his lips, tutting. His hot breath sends a shiver down her body and she squirms in his grasp.

"Not so fast, my love," Zuko reprimands, hunger in his voice. Katara gasps when calloused fingers glide over her folds from behind. Her knees buckle under her from the sudden touch. Taking advantage of her momentary weakness, Zuko gently pushes her down so that she is kneeling on the ground in front of the mirror before he bends over her at a deeper angle. At this point, her face is almost touching the floorboards, ass propped up and against his hips while his chest lay flat against the curve of her back.

"Look at that view," Zuko instructs seductively. Katara bends her neck back as far as she can manage to glimpse at the mirror. The sight of Zuko perched over her, her body completely at his disposal, makes her insides churn and her pussy dampens. Zuko chuckles as he feels the moisture surge against his fingertips. Not breaking eye contact through the mirror, he slips two fingers inside and revels in her moan. Zuko's fingers pump in and out, hooking her insides and prodding at the exact point of her pleasure. Deciding she's already wet enough and impressed at the way her body responds so quickly to him, he removes his hand to position his erection at her entrance. He rubs the head through the soft curls and against her sodden labia, coating himself with her nectar. Katara feels delirious with desire.

"Please…" Katara whines. She doesn't like begging; it's not exactly in her nature to be submissive. But when it comes to Zuko, she's putty in his hands and can't help but plead for more.

"Since you asked so nicely," Zuko whispers as he nips her earlobe. He plants her face against the ground with the palm of one hand, using the other to guide himself as his cock drives into her. Katara's eyelashes flutter at the sensation and the pair groan in unison. The mirror is still in her sight, her face positioned so that it's turned forward, and she watches Zuko's sculpted body thrust into her with a newfound fervor. It's funny how something as material as a proper betrothal necklace can ignite such a tempestuous lust between them; knowing this connection would officially be theirs for the years to come made it all the more erotic.

The rough impact of Zuko's hips against her padded behind causes the skin to redden and sensitize, each smack sending a surge of electricity through her body. The hand holding her wrists at the small of her back releases and instead flies to the sensitive cluster of nerves just above her stretched entrance. A wail leaves her as Zuko's fingertips swirl her clit, pinching it ever so slightly. Zuko's ivory skin flushes to match his element as he approaches climax, pulling Katara along to for the ride. Her walls clench around his shaft and a hearty growl escapes him as he spills his seed into her. His fingers are still attacking her clit, prolonging her orgasm as she writhes underneath him. When the explosion subsides, her legs are left quaking and almost unable to keep her hips in the air.

Zuko runs his hands up her sides and wraps them around her ribcage, pulling her straight up in front of him. Still panting, he softly kisses her shoulder. They stay still until their breathing returns to normal but their skin still a few degrees warmer in hue. Zuko lifts himself to his feet and momentarily leaves the room, returning with a damp towel and helping Katara up so he can clean her off. Even after the most heated of sessions, his chivalry shone through when he would dote on her. When the tackiness of her skin has been fully removed, Zuko kisses her cheek.

"Let's get dressed before I'm tempted into round 2."


	11. Chapter 11

Katara and Zuko are sitting in the palace garden, laughing as they enjoy high tea. In the time they had spent together, they were either fucking like animals or leisuring like an old married couple. Katara felt as though they were simply preparing for the years to come, when they will be too old to keep up with the constant love-making. The palace workers have come to know her as Zuko's betrothed, although they haven't formally announced their engagement just yet. Katara sips her tea during a moment of silence and gazes out to the pound, littered with fallen petals.

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko asks as he cocks his head.

Katara continues staring contemplatively into the distance, teacup still in her grasp. "I'm worried about how Aang is going to react, is all."

"It'll be fine," Zuko reassures her, "I invited everyone out here for a reason. If he doesn't feel comfortable talking with us, he has all of his other friends here to help him through it."

"I know," Katara sighs, "But I can still be concerned."

"Yes, of course you can. It would be out of character if you weren't. But I don't want it to eat you up."

"He doesn't know I'm here. No one knows I'm here. It's going to be a shock for him."

Katara looks down and begins playing with the liquid in her cup, twirling her finger to send a stream of tea spiraling out and into the air. She forms the tea into the shape of an otter penguin and practices making it swim in the air. Zuko watches her, entranced by her bending abilities, before he decides to join. He's been practicing as well, copying her waterbending techniques to soften his fire. He produces a small flame and attempts to form it into a miniature dragon. The shape is amateur and comes off more as a snake than a ferocious flying creature, but it is significantly better than when he first started. He makes the dragon fly toward Katara's otter penguin, and the two shapes to dance together in swirling loops and twists. The opposing elements cause damage to each other, with the flame's heat evaporating some the tea and the water extinguishing parts of the fire. The two continue their tango until the shapes become too small maintain, and Katara lets the water drops to the ground as Zuko's fire dissipates into nothingness. Zuko reaches his hand out to grab Katara's and runs his thumb over it comfortingly.

"It'll all work out, Katara. You'll see."

Their moment is interrupted by a palace guard entering the garden and bowing before the couple.

"My Lord, your guests have arrived. Shall I escort you to the foyer?"

Zuko looks over to Katara for approval, and she nods at him nervously. He turns back to the worker. "Yes, that would be much appreciated."

Katara feels her stomach tremble with anxiety. Zuko stands up and walks over to her before kissing her forehead.

"I'll bring them here to the gardens. Be back soon."

Zuko and the worker exit the garden, leaving Katara all alone. She runs through her plan in her mind. What was she even going to say to Aang? Becoming engaged to Zuko less than a month after she broke off their own engagement didn't look good. He may even think she had been unfaithful to him. How was she going to explain that? Even worse, everyone was going to be here. She originally thought that would help, to get it all done and over with in one foul swoop, but now she's not so sure. It should probably be a more private announcement, so that Aang has time to process it alone. Yes, that's exactly how it should be. _But do I have time to make it back to the royal chambers before they get back?_ There's only one way for her to find out. Katara gets up out of her seat and begins making her way to the back archway of the garden.

"Katara?"

She freezes in place. Apparently, the answer was no, because she can hear the footsteps of everyone entering the garden behind her. What can she do? Quickly, and before anyone can notice, Katara slides a hand up her torso, grabs onto the pendant and unhooks the clasp. She slips the pendant into her pocket before turning around to greet her friends, who are all donning looks of confusion and relief upon seeing her. Aang is standing in the back of the group; he is staring at her with pain in his eyes. The last time Katara had seen him was when she was returning his betrothal necklace. Before she can say anything, Sokka runs up to her, exaggerating the way he throws his arms around her.

"Oh, little sister! I was so worried! I thought you had gotten eaten by a man-eating lizard or something. You could have been dead and I would have been none the wiser. How could you put me through that?"

"Quit being dramatic!" Katara laughs as she struggles to breath under his embrace. "You know I could have fought off any man-eating whatevers."

"Well, yeah, but you can't stop me from imaging the worst!"

Suki walks up to join them. "As much as I hate to say it, Sokka's right."

Sokka turns to glare at Suki. "Aren't wives supposed to be loving and supportive? See what I have to deal with?" Sokka asks Katara sarcastically. He releases his sister and pulls away so that his arms still rest on her shoulders. "For real, though, we've all been really worried about you, Katara."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Katara says.

Sokka retracts his hands. "I mean, I understand needing a break from the world, especially after a break up, but you could have told us where you were going. Is this where you've been the whole time?"

Katara looks down as she feels her face flush. She thanks the spirits that her complexion hides the redness easily. "Yes. I didn't know where I was going at first, that's why I couldn't tell you."

"And you couldn't send us an update?"

"I…" Katara tries to form an explanation, but no words come out. Telling them the true reason for her visit here would require breaking the news, and her nerves were definitely stopping that from happening. She eyes the grass below her, still struggling to speak, when she feels a gentle palm rest on her arm. When she looks at the hand, she recognizes the turquoise tattoo and looks up to meet the eyes of her former fiance. The hurt that was in his eyes not too long ago has faded to reveal one of compassion. Aang is smiling at her, and she responds with a weaker, more embarrassed grin.

"We're just glad you're alright. _I'm_ glad you're alright." His eyes are shining with a sort of bittersweet happiness. Without another word, Katara gingerly hugs the airbender. She struggles to maneuver her hands through the mass amounts of excess fabric draping around his torso, but she finds her way through and her hands meet each other at the center of Aang's back. Carefully, almost as if he was still deciding if he was even ready to hug her, he reciprocates.

"Thank you, Aang," Katara murmurs into his chest. She can hear his quickened heart and feels guilty for damage she's about to cause it. Aang pulls away first and clears his throat as he straightens his mala. A hushed tension falls over the group before Zuko breaks the silence.

"I've, uh, got a lunch prepared for all of us. Why don't we head to the dining hall?"

Sokka lets out an excited squeal. "How did you know I'd be hungry?"

"Sokka, you're always hungry."

"Very true."

The group of friends make their way out of the garden. Zuko and Katara stay towards the back, and Zuko leans in toward her as he speaks.

"Where's your pendant?"

Katara gestures down to her pocket, where she's pulled out the pendant enough for Zuko to see, before shoving it back into the depths of the fabric. Zuko shakes his head.

"We have to tell them eventually, Katara."

"I know that," Katara says, "I just… I want it to be more delicate. I want to tell Aang in private."

"Is that why you were trying to escape before I got back?" Zuko jokes.

"Actually, yes, that is why. You have _no_ idea the position I'm in, you don't get to tell me how to handle this."

"I understand that," Zuko says sympathetically, "But he's also going to be upset with me. We're kind of in this together. We'll tell him however you want, but just know that you're not alone here."

Katara stays facing forward, indignantly trying to suppress a smile. "Don't expect to get a kiss out of that sweet-talk, buster. We're not in the clear yet."

She doesn't have to look at her lover to know that he's donning a smirk. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Dinner was, well, awkward. The crew kept trying to ask Katara about her time away and what she had been doing, to which she dodged the simple answer: lots of fucking. Aang was soft-spoken for the entirety of the evening, which was out of character, but everyone knew better than to pester him about it. It was obvious why he was acting as such. After dessert had come and gone, night had long since fallen and everyone was ready to retire for the day. Zuko escorted them all to their guest chambers, inconspicuously avoiding the topic of where Katara was sleeping.

Zuko purposely saved Aang's room for last. As they approached the maroon doorway, Katara could feel her body tense up with nerves.

Aang grabs the door handle as he turns to face his friends. "Thank you for showing me the way here. This palace is so large, I'd probably have gotten lost. Good night."

Katara grabs the arm Aang's using to open the door. "Actually, Aang, could I come in? That is, if you're not planning on going straight to sleep."

Aang's pupils dilate as he meets her azure eyes. He pushes the door open and it swings to meet the interior wall, staying in place at its widest angle. "Come on in."

Katara swallows hard before glancing at Zuko. "I'll see you later, Zuko."

He hesitates, but sees the message in Katara's that she'd be alright on her own. He bows to the both of them. "Good night."

Aang walks into the guest chambers first, sitting himself down onto the bed. Katara closes the door behind her. When she turns, she can see that he's trembling ever so slightly.

"Aang," Katara says gently as she glides to the mattress, sitting down beside Aang, "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"Spirits, Kat, I just…"

Aang interrupts his own words by grabbing Katara's face and kissing her. Her eyes widen and she attempts to pull away, only to be locked in place by Aang's grip. _No,_ she thinks, _this isn't what I had planned._ The kiss ends and Aang initiates another, but Katara manages to turn her head away.

"Aang, what are you-"

"I was so worried," Aang says as he dips his face into the crook of her neck, "None of us heard from you in a _month_. We didn't know how to contact you. I know you needed space, but I didn't expect you to go missing."

Aang lifts his face to go in for another kiss, only for Katara to push on his chest and create distance between their bodies.

"Please…" Aang whimpers in protest, "Katara, I've missed you."

"And I'm sorry Aang, but I…" Katara is flustered. She didn't expect this type of reaction from Aang. "I thought I had made it clear when I left that I- I was ending things between us."

Aang's eyes keep flitting between Katara's eyes and lips, unsure of how to proceed. "I mean, I guess I just hoped… time apart is what you needed, and then things would be fine. It would only be temporary."

Katara stares into her hands as her fingers wrestle with one another nervously. Eyes closed, she takes a deep breath before detangling her fingers and guiding one into her pocket. Her hand encloses around the pendant and she hesitates, twirling the piece of metal between her fingers behind the fabric. Without saying a word, she raises her hand to her choker, reattaches the pendant, and settles her hands in her lap. Finally, she opens her eyes to see Aang looking at her neck, confused.

"What…"

Aang continues to evaluate the pendant, tracing his eyes over the immaculate details of the design, before its meaning finally clicks. All sorts of emotions flash through his face: anger, confusion, hurt, betrayal… He stands up from the bed and stops in the middle of the room, back to Katara and obviously seething with some sort of intensity he didn't want seen. Katara stays where she's seated, not daring push herself farther. Although Aang had grown tremendously, he was still human and was allowed to feel hurt at the revelation. She sits and waits for Aang to make the first move, despite it taking quite some time for Aang to finally speak. He heads turns slightly, not enough to reveal his expression but enough to let Katara know he was speaking to her.

"When?" He asks plainly.

"He gave me the necklace last week-"

"No," Aang interrupts, obviously trying to calm himself, "When did this start?"

"Not until after I left, I swear it," Katara explains meekly, "I would never do that to you."

There is a moment of silence between the two before Aang turns to face her. His sclera have reddened from the encroaching tears and his face is overtly stern in an attempt to hide his pain. "I think you should go."

"Aang…"

"Please, just… leave." Aang diverts his gaze indignantly to meet the wall. Sensing that he wouldn't budge, Katara makes her way to the door and grabs the handle, pausing to look back at Aang. He is still facing away from her, and she sighs as she exits the room.

When the closes the door, she finds herself alone in the dimly lit hallway. Whatever light there was scatters as her eyes glaze over with tears. What was she supposed to do with that conversation? There was no closure, no acknowledgement that everything would be alright. _Did I just lose one of my oldest friends forever?_ Her brain racks with guilt and she notices that her lower lip has begun to quiver. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a new day and Aang would still be here, ready to finish what she unfortunately started.


	12. Chapter 12

Katara analyzes her reflection in the vanity. She's already gotten all prepped and dressed for breakfast and is just waiting for Zuko to arrive and walk with her to the dining hall. Until she tells the others, she's staying in another guest chamber to throw off suspicions. After her failure of a conversation with Aang the night before, she didn't exactly sleep well: the bags under the eyes are peering through the powder she applied just minutes ago. Her eyes shift downward and meet her betrothal necklace, sitting at the base of her neck and framed by the delicate strands of hair floating at her collarbone. She figures the best way to break the news is to simply walk in with the evidence plain to see. At this point she has no guarantee that she'll be able to manage the words to her friends and is depending on their deduction skills to put the pieces together like Aang did. How is everyone going to react? Katara doesn't even want to think about what her brother will have to say. He's very close to both Aang and Zuko, so she's sure he'll feel stuck in an awkward position and probably tighten the atmosphere with some attempt at a joke. She loves him dearly, but La does he know how to make things worse sometimes.

Her stream of anxious thoughts is interrupted by a knock at the chamber door. The moment the first knock hits her ear she jolts out of her seat and reaches for the ornate bronze handle. Zuko is standing in the hallway, a little taken aback at the speed of Katara's answer but still just as happy to see her. He smiles, extending a hand to the back of her neck and dragging her into a good-morning kiss. Short, sweet, and oh so beautiful. When they part, he traces down her arm until his hand reaches hers and he squeezes it delicately.

"Ready to go? I've been told they're all waiting for us in the dining hall."

"All of them?"

Zuko's smile falters. "Well, not exactly."

Katara nods, understanding exactly what he meant. "Alright."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's just get this over with before I change my mind."

Katara pushes past him and begins walking down the corridor, glancing behind her to make sure Zuko isn't left behind. He closes the chamber door, careful not to snag his robes in the latch, and catches up to her pace. Although they are walking beside each other, wanting to touch, they are both just a little too nervous to do so. In what feels like hours, they finally make it to the dining hall. Their friends turn toward the archway at the sound of their approaching footsteps. Suki runs up to Katara first, hugging her.

"Good morning you guys. Zuko, the breakfast menu you made looks absolutely amazing, thank you." Suki smiles at Zuko, still laying her hand on Katara's shoulder. When she turns back to Katara, her eyes shift curiously to the new addition to Katara's neck. She lifts her other hand and gently toys with the pendant. "What is…"

Realization infests her face as her eyes flit between Zuko and the necklace. Her sudden silence catches Sokka's attention and he peers over to the source of her confusion. The room echoes with the sound of everything except voices, and Katara waits anxiously for the two to say something.

"Hello? Anyone wanna fill me in? Everyone's heart rate just doubled, so I'm obviously missing something. Might be because I'm _blind_. Just a random guess, though," Toph interjects, annoyed at being left out.

Sokka pushes past his wife to face Katara, his brotherly glare intimidating her. Normally, Katara would be more than willing to stand up to Sokka, tell him his opinions are outdated or ridiculous, but with something as important as Zuko she's not exactly sure her approach. All she knows is that she's expecting him to react dramatically and ruin it all. So when he calmly touches her arm and asks, "Are you happy?" she doesn't know what to say.

Small tears well in the corners of her eyes. "Yes," she assures, "Very happy," to which Sokka smiles and embraces her.

"Guys! I'm still here, and still blind!"

Katara lets out a choked chuckle at Toph's impatience. She pulls out of Sokka's embrace and walks over to Toph, grabbing her hand and guiding it to the metal pendant.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"It's a betrothal necklace. I'm engaged."

"What, did you and twinkletoes get back together?"

Zuko walks up to the pair and settles his hand on the small of Katara's back. "Well that'd be awkward for me if they did."

Toph's pale eyes widen. "Wait, you and hotpants? Seriously?"

The couple look at each other, Katara slight humored by Toph's classic nicknaming despite Zuko being the Fire Lord and them all being in the Fire Nation Royal Palace. Toph never gave any shits, and for that Katara held a bit of respect. Katara turns back to Toph. "Yes, seriously."

An enthusiastic expression beams from Toph's face. "Called it! I knew all that arguing way back when had to be for a reason. You guys _totally_ had the hots for each other. I'm just glad you finally cut the sexual tension between you two, because that shit was palpable, let me just say."

Although she can't see for herself, Toph manages to turn everyone in the room a shade of bright red. Zuko tries to sputter out some sort of retort, meanwhile Katara is thankful that Aang decided not to attend breakfast this morning. She doesn't even want to look back and see how Sokka and Suki are reacting to Toph's audacious comment. When the silence overwhelms the room, Katara thanks the spirits that a palace workers decides to walk in and announce the arrival of the first course. Thankfully, once everyone has the topic of the food to discuss, the conversation quickly moves away from Zuko and Katara's apparent sexual tension when they were teenagers. The last course is finished with an exhausted sigh from the group, as they are now all stuffed to the brim.

"I never thought I'd feel so full off of breakfast," Sokka grumbles as he stands, "Zuko, how are you not fat? If I ate like this I'd get fat."

Zuko shrugs. "I guess it's just my genetics. Probably the only good thing I got from them."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could really go for some sightseeing," Suki says, "I've heard the Fire Nation Botanical Gardens recently got a new exhibit!"

"Oh, that must be the Air Nomad wing you're talking about," Katara comments, "I remember Aang talking about creating some sort of conservatory for the endangered plants they found in the air temple ruins. That way, they can re-plant some of the saplings when the temples are done their reconstruction."

"Cool, I can't wait to see them!" Toph exclaims sarcastically.

"Come on, Toph, it won't be so bad," Zuko says as he places a hand gently on her shoulder, "The aroma in the exhibit is great. You'll at least be able to experience that."

Toph raises a single eyebrow. "Since when have I ever stopped to smell the roses? Both figuratively and literally."

"Doesn't the fact that you're blind heighten your sense of smell or something?" Sokka interjects, "I'm pretty sure I heard that somewhere."

"Good question, Sokka. But, get this, I've _always_ been blind, so how would I know if my smell is better?"

"Fair enough."

"Alright, I think we have our plans for the day. Follow me, I'll escort you all to the stables so we can take a carriage into the city."

As they all leave the dining hall, a large hand softly grabs Katara's arm and holds her back. She turns to see her brother looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Hey, can we talk for a sec?"

Katara looks forward to see Zuko, Suki, and Toph have paused. "You guys go ahead, we'll catch up in a little bit. I know where the stables are." Toph and Suki turn back around quicker than Zuko, who hesitantly eyes Katara before continuing down the corridor with the girls.

Sokka and Katara, noticing that the dining hall is now swarmed with palace workers cleaning up the breakfast mess, spy another doorway on the opposite side of the room that leads into a small lounge. They walk together, careful to stay out of the cleaners' way. The lounge, although smaller than most in the palace, is still quite large and grandiose. One wall is taken up by a stone fireplace flickering softly to light up the room, with another wall consisting of a window the height of a royal guard member. The yellow light from the fireplace against the white light of the outdoors intermingles and creates a comforting atmosphere. A round kotatsu sits directly in front of the burning logs, splayed with a maroon blanket. Sokka and Katara sit themselves next to each other, not even bothering to light the charcoal under the table due to the heat from the already-lit fire.

Sokka clears his throat. "So, um, I know we don't really talk about this type of stuff. I mean, that's what girlfriends are for, right? And I obviously am not that because I'm neither a girl nor a friend, I'm your brother. A brother who loves you very much, might I add. And an _older_ brother, which means it's my responsibility to look after you."

Katara rolls her eyes as his rambling. "Sokka, get to the point," she teases.

"Okay, okay," Sokka says. He exhales before grabbing Katara's hand in his own. "I just… I'm happy for you and Zuko, really, I am. But Aang is also my friend."

Katara feels her heart anxiously flutter. "Yeah, and?"

"And I just, I don't know, wanna make sure I have this straight in my head. Did you… did you break up with Aang for Zuko?"

"That's… a complicated question," Katara says meekly, shying her eyes away from her brother.

"Alright, fair enough. Then answer me this: was there anything going on between you and Zuko while you were still with Aang?"

"No… I mean, kinda… Ugh, I don't see how this is any of your business," Katara says, getting suddenly defensive. "I didn't cheat on Aang, if _that's_ what you're asking."

"Well then what did you mean by 'kinda'?"

"This is ridiculous," Katara grumbles as she goes to stand up, only to be interrupted by Sokka's hand tugging her down. She flicks her head to him defiantly and is met with a soft look of empathy. "Sokka, let me go."

"No. Not until you understand that I'm not judging you, for anything. Katara, you're my sister. Technically, you'll never _not_ be my sister, just like I don't think you'll never not have me as not your brother."

"...Are you being purposely confusing in order to throw me off?"

"Maybe. But that's not the point," He responds, finally letting go of Katara's hand now that he knows she's not leaving just yet. "I'm not asking on behalf of Aang. I'm actually not planning on telling him anything that's said inside this room."

"Then why did you even ask?" Katara questions, crossing her arms. "You've never taken this much of an interest in my love life before."

"Yeah, well before it was because you were with Aang. You'd spent months going through a literal war before actually dating, and it seemed like you guys were going to last forever, so I guess I just saw it coming and didn't question it."

"What, so now you're trying to guilt me about breaking up with him because you think he's my soulmate?"

"Katara, that's not at all what I'm saying," Sokka explains as his voice becomes slightly more serious. "Relationships don't last forever. I get that. I'm only mentioning that because, from the outside, it seemed so… I don't know, perfect, I guess. Like you were meant for each other. So I guess I'm just asking what happened, especially now that you've become engaged again so soon."

Katara sighs. Of course this would look messy from the outside. Sokka was right, she and Aang had been through so much together. A lot of Aang's development during the war was because Katara was there for him to lean on, so it's no wonder that his infatuation became a reality. But what people didn't see were the things she purposely kept hidden: her dissatisfaction, Aang's emotional neglect, not to mention her brewing feelings for someone else.

"There's a lot of things about my relationship with Aang that you don't know about," Katara begins, "That's kind of why it's called a 'private life.' No one really understands what's going on under the surface besides the two people involved. Truth be told, I wasn't happy being with Aang. Sure, I love him. I'll always have a special place in my heart for the boy we found in the iceberg. But, although he's a good friend and a great bender, he's not exactly a great partner. You know me, Sokka. I'm stubborn, I'm independent, and I want to be listened to."

"Tell me about it," Sokka mumbles semi-sarcastically.

"Then you'll get it when I say that Aang just isn't for me. He cares about me, yes, but not as an equal. I sometimes wonder if he ever saw me as more than just the matriarch of the future generation of airbenders."

"Now, you know that's not true," Sokka interjects.

"Yes, I do, but what does it say when that's how I feel based on the way he treats me? Trust me, Sokka, I didn't want to hurt Aang like this. But when he proposed, it was kind of like a now-or-never situation. If I didn't end things when I did, I would have been trapped, and that wouldn't have been fair to either of us."

Sokka looks at her with sympathetic eyes. "I guess you're right. But I still don't see how Zuko plays into this whole situation. Where did that even come from?"

"See, that's where it gets… tricky," Katara says, nervously running her fingers through the hair on the top of her head. She'd recently begun wearing her hair down, not having the patience to fix her half-updo every time she 'exercised.' "You see, years ago… Well, Zuko basically confessed his feelings for me."

"I'm sorry, what? How many years ago was this?"

"Oh, I don't even remember, really," Katara lies, "It's not like it matters. He kept his distance and respected my relationship. But it planted a seed in my head, you know? And as time went on and we got closer as friends, I noticed that feelings of my own, feelings I didn't even realize I had, kept sitting in the back of my mind. So when the time came to decide if I _really_ wanted to be with Aang, it essentially became a choice of either Aang or Zuko, and, well, you know the outcome of that decision."

"So… just to be clear, you never kissed Zuko while with Aang?"

"No," Katara confirms, starting to get annoyed with Sokka's accusations, "After I broke things off with Aang, I came here, to the Fire Nation. _That_ was when I first kissed Zuko."

"And you're not feeling pressured into this marriage or anything, right? Because I don't care if Zuko's the Fire Lord, I'll still kick his ass like we did during the war. That's kind of what brothers are for."

Katara giggles and grabs Sokka's hand. "No. I'm not feeling pressured. In fact, he did as much as he could to prevent that." She hesitates, biting her lip anxiously before continuing. "I love him, Sokka."

"Well, yeah, I would assume that based on the fact that you're engaged to the guy!" Sokka teases, "But for real, Katara, as long as you're happy, I support you. And don't worry, I'll help Aang through this. Have you told him?"

"Yes," Katara says sadly, "Last night. He didn't take it too well."

"Huh, that explains why he missed breakfast. You know, he was kind of expecting you two to get back together when you got back from your little hiatus from the world."

Katara rubs her hands down her face as she groans. "I found that out when I talked to him. I thought I made it clear when I returned his necklace that… ugh."

"Hey, listen. It'll all be fine. You just have to give him time to warm up to the idea. Get it? 'Warm up?' Because we're in the Fire Nation?"

"Yes, Sokka, very funny," Katara says flatly as she pushes herself up to her feet, "We should head for the stables, we've been keeping them all waiting."

"Race you there!" Sokka yells as he leaps up from the velvet cushion. He begins running through the dining hall, skidding as he swerves to avoid the busy palace workers. They jolt away from Sokka when he gets just a little too close as he pushes through them, opting for the shortest route through the room.

"Sokka, we're not kids anymore!" Katara shouts after him. When she sees that he's not listening, she smirks and kicks herself into a sprint, knowing she can beat him easily.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry to take so long between updates! I'm now a college graduate, though, so expect more frequent chapters :)**

* * *

As the group rides in the royal carriage on the way to the botanical garden, Sokka has his head stuck out of the window and is waving to those watching the carriage roll by. Suki sits next to him, rolling her eyes at her husband.

"Sokka, these people don't know who you are," Suki says as she nudges his side, "you're not exactly royalty."

Sokka whips his head back inside the carriage to glare at her. "Yeah, but I'm riding in the _royal carriage,_ so they know I'm an important person."

"Except that you're not," Katara chuckles, garnering an offended gasp from Sokka.

"I am too!" Sokka exclaims, jabbing a thumb into his own sternum, "Are you forgetting that our father is the chief of the Southern Water Tribe? I'm be leading a whole civilization of people one day!"

"Yeah, one day," Katara teases with a wink. Sokka's retort is only interrupted by Suki laughing and grabbing his arm, dragging him down so she can nuzzle into his neck and make him forget what he was even angry about. Katara notices that his face flushes, and it makes her smile. Despite all their years together, they are so incredibly happy. Is that how people saw her and Aang? The perfect couple, surviving a war together before settling down in each other's arms. She sighs. She and Aang had years of happy memories together, but ultimately the toxicity of their romantic relationship was just too much to bear. Maybe, once Aang moves on, they can begin again? Pick back up with the friendship they left behind all those years ago?

Katara's barrage of wistful thoughts stops when she feels a warm, familiar hand grab her own. She looks over and sees a glowing, amber eye shining through the bright red scar, with a comforting smile directed right at her. She knows he's concerned for her, that he wants to help, but instead of forcing her to talk he just stays by her side. And honestly, that's exactly what she needs. Not someone to tell her how to fix this mess she put herself in, but to hold her hand when she gets overwhelmed and give her the strength to keep pushing forward. He squeezes gently, which solicits a smile back from Katara, and she leans in to plant a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Toph sulks in the corner with her arms crossed. "Gotta love being the 5th wheel," she drawls.

"Aw, come on, Toph! You'll find someone someday!" Sokka reassures her, "What ever happened to that boulder guy?"

"Wait, you seriously think I would date _him_? He's like a literal rock, no brain in that thick skull of his."

"Well, I figured two strong earthbenders would just naturally gravitate to each other," Sokka says with a scratch of the head.

"What, so just because he's an earthbender you think we would be perfect together?"

"Oh, I don't know! I guess I've only seen benders date people from their nation, that's all."

"And what about you and Suki? She's earth nation."

"That's why I said _benders_."

Toph flicks her arm forward to gesture to Zuko and Katara. "Sokka, you're sitting across from a firebender and waterbender who happen to be engaged, and you're saying that benders only date people that can move the same stuff with their mind? Just because someone can throw a rock across a room doesn't mean I'm going to swoon at their feet."

Katara listens to the argument between Toph and Sokka as it continues throughout the rest of the carriage ride. Although Sokka is sometimes a thick-headed idiot, his assumption wasn't without merit. Because of the war and its polarization of the nations, it makes sense that no one would have seen a mixed-nation couple just walking around in the past hundred years. Things have obviously changed, especially since there's now a world capital that gives people easy-access across nations in terms of dating options. Now that Katara thinks about it, if two benders have a child, what kind of bending would they get? Were certain elements dominant over another, like skin tone or eye color? Or maybe they would get both elements, like a partial Avatar? Katara knows that bending can skip a generation or two, proven by the fact that both her mom and dad were non-benders, but what if two earthbenders had a firebending child, all because one grandparent was a firebender? Agni, this is confusing.

Before she knows it, the carriages halts as the coachman announces that they have arrived at the gardens. Toph leaps out of the carriage and instinctively digs her bare feet into the earth beneath her. The rest follow suit, stepping out of the carriage and looking upon the large building ahead of them. The botanical gardens consists of a large, grandiose building with towering columns and a sloped glass ceiling for the sunlight to shine through. In the foyer, there's a map of the building engraved into the stone directory sitting in the center of the round room. The building is laid out like a large ring, with an expansive outdoor exhibit within the center of the looping hallway. Around the outside wall of the hallway is a series of room, each tailored to a specific type of flora. Some rooms have an exterior wall of entirely glass to allow maximum sunlight, some have artificial lighting to give the botanists the utmost control over a sensitive plant's light exposure, similar to that of a nursery. Katara eyes the location of the air nomad room and leads the way, memorizing the map almost instantly.

The entrance to this particular exhibit is not a closed door, but rather an open archway that extend all the way to the elevated ceiling and is lined with a crawling vine hosting small, puffy white flowers that resemble miniature clouds. They peruse around the exhibit, taking in the foreign flowers and bushes of fruits no one has seen in a generation. Katara, entranced by the beauty of the pearlized hydrangeas, almost fails to notice Sokka attempting to pluck a golden boysenberry from its branch, and she is quick to slap his wrist away from the plant.

"Sokka!" She exclaims.

"What? It looks delicious!" Sokka says frankly.

"That's an endangered species. You can't just go eating it!"

"Maybe if it didn't look so appetizing it wouldn't be endangered," he shrugs, either oblivious to his ignorance or just plain apathetic about its rarity. Suki, picking up quickly on Katara's frustration, tugs Sokka toward the next plant, pointing excitedly to the tree full of budding aerated apples. Her arm is wrapped around Sokka's elbow and her shoulder is propped against his upper arm, eliminating the distance between them. Katara wishes she could do the same to Zuko; he looks especially handsome in the dazzling natural light beaming through the crystal glass ceiling. As Fire Lord, however, she's sure he would need to make a public announcement, and with all eyes on him during every public outing it's most likely not a wise move to engage in any PDA. She settles for just appreciating the view, exploring his frame with her eyes and picturing what she already knows is underneath. Zuko catches her glancing southward and smirks knowingly before he continues examining the bismarckia ahead of him.

"I've never seen such an interesting palm tree," Zuko comments, "Who knew there was such a thing as pure white leaves?"

"I don't think anybody knew. Aang told me that they found a seed reserve in the depths of the Western Air Temple. I'm guessing it was used for agricultural research. The female air nomads were known for their dedication to the flora of their temples." Katara reaches forward to stroke one of the immature palm leaves. For as young as the tree is, it's already grown to shoulder-level and will most likely surpass the height of the large palms along the forested coast of Yue Bay.

There's an awkward silence as Zuko shifts his weight in place. "Speaking of the air nomads…"

Katara's hand pauses and the palm leaf slips out from between her fingertips, sending it snapping back into its earlier position close to the tree trunk.

"You still haven't told me how your conversation with Aang went."

"I didn't think I had to," Katara mumbles, "his absence makes it pretty obvious."

"Well, yes, but I want to hear it from _you_. I thought you may stop by my chambers last night with an update. How are you feeling about all of this?"

"Honestly, Zuko, I'm pretty overwhelmed. I went to see him in the hopes that we could make amends and move on as friends. But it turns out he had no idea I had even broken up with him, just thought I needed a break from the world or something. It was like ending things with him all over again. And then he…" Her voice trails off, stopping before she brings up a crucial part of the night she has yet to mention.

"Then… what?" Zuko inquires, noticing the way Katara retreated into herself just then. "Did something happen? Did he hurt you?"

"No," she says calmly as she rubs her arm anxiously, "No, he's not capable of doing that."

"Then what is it that's bothering you?"

Before she can say anything, they're interrupted by Toph physical nudging her way between them, waving her hands in front of their faces.

"Hello? Did either of you hear me?"

"I'm sorry?" Zuko stammers.

"I _said_ that I'm headed out. God, you two, so in your own little world that you're practically deaf."

"What? Where could you possibly be going?" Katara asks.

"While the two sets of lovebirds have been off galavanting together, leaving me in the dust, I made a friend. She's going to take me to some cool places in town. No offense, Zuko, but going anywhere with you can feel a little suffocating. Don't you get weirded out by all the people staring?"

"Yeah, I do," Zuko says with a chuckle. "Alright, that's fine. I'll let the palace guards know that they should expect you back later than the rest of us."

"If by 'later' you mean tomorrow, then yeah, go ahead and do that," Toph adds, "I think I'm gonna be spending the night."

While Zuko stares with a confused expression, Katara crosses her arms with a grin. "Well, well, this isn't just a normal friend, now is it?" It isn't news to Katara that Toph swings both ways. A while back, Toph announced that she was casually seeing a nice Earth Nation girl, catching most of the gang off guard. She had been one of Toph's students that, once she realized metalbending wasn't exactly within her skillset, stuck around if only to keep seeing her mentor. The fling lasted a season and ended mutually once Toph got bored, quickly moving on to one of the local fruit stand boys. Since that part of Toph's life opened up, she's been having a great time with herself, truly embracing the free love movement that Katara first witnessed in the Earth Kingdom nomads so long ago.

"Maybe," Toph says smugly, "Sorry to abandon you guys, but it's been a while."

"Just be safe and make good choices," Katara teases before Toph turns away from them, a slightly blush showing between her bangs. Katara looks back at Zuko, who's still putting the pieces together in his head. She laughs when his face changes to that of surprised realization and he makes a double take between her and Toph's retreating frame.

"She's…?" Zuko attempts to form words but is left with a gaping mouth instead. Katara pats his cheek playfully and before walking away, searching for Sokka and Suki amongst the sparse crowd in the exhibit and hoping to make plans for lunch in the city.


	14. Chapter 14

Katara, Zuko, Suki, and Sokka finish their tour through the exhibit, closely watched by palace guards as they maneuver the thick crowd of fire nation civilians. The number of people surrounding them and ogling at the royalty, like Toph mentioned, is suffocating, and although Zuko has grown used to it, the rest feel overwhelmed and want nothing more than to walk around the city unnoticed. Zuko offers to leave by himself and retreat to the palace so that Sokka and Suki can actually see the city in all its splendor-he had some paperwork to catch up on, anyway, due to his previous month's preoccupation. Katara wants ever so much to kiss him goodbye and to hint at the things she plans to do to him when she returns, but she knows she'll have to wait for such behavior. So he leaves, allowing the rest of his friends to enjoy their afternoon in anonymous peace.

Once the royal carriage disappears out of view, the crowd around the three of them dissipates as though they were never even associated with Zuko in the first place. Katara guesses that they are unrecognizable as the war heros they are simply because they are no longer kids, and for a moment she's grateful. It's nice receiving attention and discounts every now and again, but today she just wants to be normal, even if just for a bit. That peace is quickly interrupted by the obnoxiously loud growl of Sokka's stomach, followed shortly by a complaining groan.

"I'm hungry!" Sokka whines as he points to his mouth, his other hand clutching his stomach.

"Oh, knock it off! You sound like a child," Katara reprimands. Sokka ignores her and continues with his high pitched whine.

"But I'm dying of starvation, how could you hate me so much?"

Katara punches his arm. "If you'd shut up for a minute I could find us a place to eat."

"Ow!" Sokka exclaims and rubs his victimized arm. "Suki, did you see that?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry, I just heard a baby whining about his lunch." Suki jokes dryly, and Katara takes advantage of Sokka's stunned silence to review their surroundings for a restaurant. Down an outdoor corridor she sees a fluttering red banner with golden embroidery depicting a cup of tea. Squinting her eyes, she can distinguish a small menu propped by the entrance, hosting a list of food and drink options. She can't read what exactly they're offering, but at this point anything will work.

Katara gestures her hand toward the unidentified tea shop and tugs on Sokka's shirt sleeve with the other. "Look, dummy, the solution to all of your life's problems: food."

"Food?" Sokka perks up enthusiastically, "What kind of food?"

"Does it matter?" Katara asks.

"I'm sure whatever they have is delicious," Suki interjects before another spat can develop between the volatile siblings, "Let's head there. Now."

The three make it into the tea shop and are seated quickly, as it doesn't seem to be an exactly popular venue. They're provided with a short list of teas and entrees, not quite as extensive as the palace but enough to give them options for a delicious lunch. Katara paruses the list and notices a tea named the Sweet and Spicy tea, a base darjeeling tea with nutmeg and moon peach. She chuckles and sighs softly to herself as she reminisces on her first trip to the Jasmine Dragon branch in Republic City. They have the tea in the palace, of course - Zuko already had it in the palace upon her arrival, not specifically for her, but because it's his favorite tea as well. How would the nutmeg taste in place of the cinnamon, she wonders? Her thoughts trail to the point where she doesn't seem to notice that she chuckles aloud, garnering the attention of her nosy older brother.

"What was that all about?" Sokka asks, "I didn't realize menus could tell jokes."

"Oh, it's nothing," Katara says delicately with her eyes still on the menu, "I was just reminded of something."

"Do tell," Suki says, intrigued at the prospect of gossip.

"Really, guys, it's nothing. It's just that one of these teas sounds very similar to another one I've had in the past. My favorite, actually."

Suki picks up her menu and looks over the tea section. "Which one?"

"This Sweet and Spicy one," she says, "except the other one has cinnamon instead of nutmeg."

Sokka leans his chin on Suki's shoulder, looking at her side of the menu instead of putting forth the effort in searching his own menu for the tea's ingredients. "Moon peach?" He queries, "that does sound like something you'd enjoy."

"Where's this other tea? Is it here in the fire nation?" Suki asks.

"No, no, it's in Republic City. You know the Jasmine Dragon?"

"Iroh opened a branch outside of Ba Sing Se?" Sokka asks, sounding surprised. "How does he manage that? I thought he wanted to retire, not overtake the world with his chain of delicious tea shops."

Katara laughs at the thought of Iroh's face on every corner of every major city. It would be an impressive feat for sure. "Zuko convinced him to expand to Republic City while it was under construction. The city was almost like Zuko's personal project, so he insisted. Iroh only agreed because Zuko accepted all of the managerial responsibilities of that branch."

"Are you serious? Zuko's insane," Suki chuckles.

"He really is," Katara smiles, "but once the fire nation needed back their Fire Lord he signed the lease over to another member of the White Lotus."

Following Zuko's matriculation to the throne, Iroh had proposed he become an official member of the White Lotus. The process of membership approval was long and arduous, despite the fact that he had essentially already proven himself worthy by defeating his sister in Agni Kai and standing up to his tyrant of a father. Members couldn't be selected without due diligence, and there were initiation rituals that needed to be completed before official membership could be bestowed. Nevertheless, Zuko succeeded, and has since become the youngest standing member of the ancient organization.

"Does that mean he created the entire menu himself?" Suki asked, "Maybe he took some inspiration from this place."

Katara takes a glance around the establishment, noting its run-down appearance and multiple holes and water stains scattered on the walls and ceiling. "Something tells me that the royal family members didn't frequent this place very often." She knows that Zuko would never judge a venue by its appearance, but for someone as prissy and cruel and Ozai, she could guess that Zuko never saw the lower-tiered portion of the city during his childhood. Even if he had been there before, a visit from the Fire Lord would have tripled the shop's daily visitors and most certainly yielded enough revenue for the much-needed repairs. "But yes, he did create the menu, with Iroh's help. Named all the teas and everything."

"Oh spirits," Sokka says with a laugh, "Zuko had to be creative? I would pay a fortune to see him struggle with that. What did he name that tea you mentioned? 'Peach and leaf juice'?"

Katara struggles to the hide the blush that creeps over her cheeks. "Actually, he named it after me."

Suki and Sokka exchange a curious look. "Well," Suki finally says after a short moment of silence, "if that necklace didn't already prove it, Zuko's in it deep for you. To name a tea after you… I mean, it sounds silly, but Zuko isn't one to do something like that lightly. He's normally a pretty reserved guy."

"I know he may seem that way," Katara begins, "but he's much more emotional than you'd first believe. I think for so long he'd been afraid to show his true emotions because of his father. I can't imagine you survive banishment without some sort of emotional trauma."

Sokka lets out a short huff of air resembling a laugh. "That's a bit of an understatement, sis. We knew he was pretty fucked up from that time in Ba Sing Se, where he basically spilled his life's struggles to you before running off to join his psychopath sister. And then he started dating that emo chick, Spirits know that couldn't have been healthy for him."

"Yeah, Zuko's been through a lot. I wonder what changed him," Suki ponders as she flicks her eyes up knowingly at Katara, as if she's prompting Katara to provide the explanation they all know exists.

What _did_ cause Zuko to change? Right after the war, Zuko had been frustrated and tumultuous, despite coming to peace with his family and the fire nation. He had too much baggage to handle on his own, and it was only compounded with the stress of being a nation's leader while the world was recovering after the longest war in its history. Despite all of his circumstances, though, he began to soften, letting Katara further in and allowing her to see what laid beyond all of his anger. He isn't the same person who shouted at her at his coronation banquet, or fought her on the beach at the first Avatar Assembly meeting. Now, he's kind and thoughtful, and lets her go through her troubles herself but refuses to let her be alone. In fact, he's been doing so for years, supporting her and letting her spill her heart's troubles to him through rolls and rolls of parchment. Zuko has finally grown up and matured into her true emotional equal, but when did this maturation begin?

Was there a chance that he became the man he is today, because it was exactly what she needed?

"Yeah, I wonder," Katara murmurs almost endearingly before their table is approached by the waiter - someone who is obviously not paid enough to care about their etiquette. They manage to deliver a delicious meal, however, so Katara decides not to take offense at their attitude. She orders the Sweet and Spicy tea and finds that she still prefers her personal blend, which is convenient, since she would feel odd preferring another tea over one in her name. Sokka scarfs his entire meal down in what seems like seconds and is tempted to order another serving while impatiently waiting for the girls to finish their meals in their own time. Unlike Sokka, they prefer to savor their meals, especially when they talk about between bites of food. There's so much to catch up on, especially given the past month of secrecy on Katara's part. She updates Suki on everything she already told Sokka, hinting at the much needed girl talk that they'll get to later tonight.

Once they're all stuffed to the brim with food and tea, Katara leaves enough gold for the bill and an ample tip - she got over her animosity for the waiter rather quickly once she thought about how they might be struggling financially - and they begin the trek back to the palace. They didn't exactly think about how they would get back when Zuko took the carriage, but it's not like they hadn't walked long distances before. So they enjoy the view while they walk, literally stopping to sniff the roses planted in the sparse areas of grass along the paved paths. The flora in the city, as few and far between as it is, contains a multitude of vibrant colors that bring the city to life against the warm, muted colors of the buildings. The trees and vines planted upon Zuko's ascension to the throne have flourished, containing thousands of blooms and littering the streets with a rainbow sprinkling of petals. And through the brightly colored trees, between the winding tree trunks and just slightly hidden from view, Katara catches a glimpse of Toph walking alongside someone in a familiar pink dress.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm sorry, Katara, but with all that's currently going on in Republic City, I can't afford any more vacation time," Sokka says to Katara over their evening tea. It's been a week since Aang's flight from the palace, and Sokka and Suki are stuck without Appa to transport them back home. "If I want to make it back before my upcoming council meeting, I'm going to have to hop on a boat tomorrow. Appa would be a lot quicker, but I can't just wait to see if Aang will show up in time."

Katara sighs in frustration. "I understand. I'm just so upset with his whole thing." It's bad enough that Sokka has to cut his trip short, even worse that it's all her fault. No one has any idea where Aang was. When he hadn't showed up to breakfast last week they had all falsely assumed he was staying holed up in his guest chambers, not thinking that he would have taken Appa and flown off in an existential crisis. If she could only talk to him, then they could works things out, and she could even give him the apology he deserves.

"And I get that. I want to be here for him when he gets back, even if just to support you, but I don't have much of a choice here."

"Sokka, I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

"Well, I know that, but that doesn't mean I can't try. It's what older brothers are supposed to do." Sokka smiles as he sets down his cup and stands. "And don't give me any bullshit about that being a sexist societal standard," to which Katara catches that exact bullshit in her throat and scoffs instead. "I've got to go pack my bags. Zuko's set up a trip for us early in the morning. Like, before sunrise early. Why did he think I would be okay with that?"

"Because he's Fire Lord and can do whatever he wants," Katara teases. They say their goodnights and go to sleep, only to awake before the sky lightens to say their goodbyes once more. Katara knows his means she will have to face Aang alone with the one man she assumes he won't want to see, and despite her attitude the night before she really would have appreciated Sokka being there for moral support. Toph's still here, she thinks, but then again, she's never been known to have a soft, sympathetic side. Besides, she's been spending most of her time at the Hou Estate, much to Katara's delight at the prospect of Toph being happy.

She and Zuko escort Sokka and Suki to the docks, and when they return to the palace they find comfort within another, making love for the first time in over a week. As Katara shudders under Zuko's touch both inside and outside, she lets loose the tears she's been withholding from herself, and part of the burden on her heart settles. It doesn't completely resolve, but she somehow feels lighter, especially with Zuko kissing away the tears from her cheeks and whispering words of encouragement. They stay in the bed for hours afterward, staring at the ceiling at they trace shapes on the other's skin. Katara sneaks in tracing "I love you" on Zuko's sternal scar, which she doesn't think he notices until she hears him chuckle and whisper "I love you, too."

Eventually, Zuko has to leave and catch up on his Lordly duties for the day. He doesn't wish to leave Katara alone, but she assures him that she can handle being without company for a few measly hours. She's not a porcelain doll, after all. Despite this reassurance, Zuko still orders a palace worker to check in on Katara every so often, which is nice when she's hungry and needs a meal but otherwise a bit of an annoyance. She grows sick of the required company and retreats from the royal chambers, going on a solo adventure throughout the palace.

She's gone on many of these escapades and has become very familiar with the ins and outs of the layout. Her favorite spot by far is an isolated rooftop garden in the far northern wing. The stone columns of this garden contain specks of an orange crystal that create a blazen display of fiery colors when the sun hits them just right, and the potted plants growing atop the surrounding half-wall almost shimmer in response.

She leans against the half-wall and takes in the view of the city as the tip of the old volcano's walls begin to pierce the edge of the sun. It's not yet sunset, but within the walls of the city it may as well be.

Her hair rustles as a swift breeze hits her from behind, and an odd feeling runs over her. She turns around and is met with the face of her once-fiance perched upon the wall across from her. "Aang," she says barely above a whisper, "we've been so worried."

"Why?" He asks flatly, "I only did what you did. I ran away without telling anyone, and came back whenever I decided to." The bitterness in his voice is glaringly obvious.

"I get it, Aang, and I'm not mad," Katara starts, prepared to start her long thought-out apology and explanation, only for Aang to step down and slowly stride toward her. It's in this moment she realizes how tall he's grown.

"Really? You're not mad?" Aang asks in a mocking tone, "Are you really that apathetic toward me that you're not even upset that I ran away without telling anyone where I was going?"

"I'm not apathetic at all, I've been worried sick!"

"But have you? While in the arms of your _fiance,_ have you seriously been fretting about my whereabouts?"

The glare on his face begins to intimidate her, a feeling she never thought she would experience. "What's going on with you? You're not acting yourself."

"Everything's changed, Katara," he says with discomforting laugh as he extends his arms outward, almost as if he were gesturing to the world around him. "Everything is completely different. I've tried _so hard_ to work my way through this without lashing out or hurting anyone, because even though you don't love me, I still love you. But damn it, Katara, I'm just so confused! We were happy, or at least I thought we were. I've been in love with you ever since you rescued me from that iceberg. You're the only one I can ever imagine myself with, and now I have to move on like it's nothing, like we were never even in love? How can you expect me to do that?"

"I'm not asking you to do that-"

"Yes, you are! I can't just move on from true love like that."

"Then what can I do to help?" Katara asks seriously, "Please, tell me. I don't want to lose you, Aang."

"What? You don't want to _lose_ me?"

"That's right. You're my oldest friend. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Are you asking me to stay, despite all that we're going through right now? Do you even realize how selfish you are, asking that of me?"

"Spirits, Aang, what do you want from me?" Katara shouts, "I say I'm worried, you tell me I'm lying. I say I want you in my life, you call me selfish. So what am I supposed to say to you? Just because I'm with Zuko now-"

"I don't even want to hear that name," Aang interrupts with a shake of his head.

"Well get over it!" She snaps back, "This is what I've chosen. You think I don't love you anymore? You're wrong, you're so incredibly wrong. I will always love you, Aang, and I will never stop being there for you. Us no longer being romantically involved does _not_ mean the end of our relationship. Why can't you understand that? Things won't change unless _you_ start acting differently. So go ahead, mourn the end of our engagement and throw your little tantrum. If you decide you don't want me in your life, fine, I won't stop you, but just know that that decision is on you, not me."

Katara attempts to storm past him, only to have her arm caught in his grip. "We're not done here," Aang says, but she yanks her arm away.

"Oh yes we are. You don't get to talk to me like that and expect me to happily comply. You know me better than that. And I thought I knew you better as well."

Aang's face turns to one of regret before she turns away once again to start down the spiral stairs. All of the sadness she once held in her heart has been turned to stone. She doesn't even remotely slow her pace as she hears Aang calling out behind her, his footsteps getting louder.

"Katara, wait, please," He begs as he finally catches up to her, "I'm sorry, really I am. I-I don't know what I was thinking, acting like that-"

"Yeah, I don't know either!" She snaps as she reaches the bottom of the stairs and turns to meet his eyes. "I'm completely ready to talk to you about everything and answer all of your questions, but not if you're going to have that attitude."

"So- you're not mad?" Aang asks.

"Well, yes, I'm mad," Katara starts with a huff and cross of her arms. She looks at Aang and sees the boy she once knew, long before the trials of war turned him hard and volatile. She sees the eyes of the boy that swore to never firebend, all because he accidentally hurt her. The first time she had to talk him down from the Avatar state after discovering the Air Temple ruins… she almost couldn't bear the heartbreak. Underneath his grown physique she recognizes all of the trauma he's endured that's led him to where he is today, but also the love and dedication that has survived in his heart. If she thinks about it, she's been the only constant in his life this century. Of course, this she already knew. "But… I understand that I've put you through a lot. I'll give you this pass, but only if you promise we can speak calmly. I'll tell you all you'd like to know."

And so they re-climb the stairs and talk. She tells him everything- from the first confrontation to the last, along with all the letters and moments exchanged in between. It's a bitter pill to swallow, but she refuses to leave out any details that could come back later to haunt her. By the end of the, Aang's head is left spinning.

"What are you feeling?" She asks.

"Confused," Aang murmurs, "But not about what happened. You made everything… very clear. There's just so much to take in. And you know what the weird thing is?" He asks as he finally meets her eyes again, "Deep inside I still feel this need to confide in you. I feel so much betrayal, and yet despite all that _you're_ the one I want to help me piece it all together."

Katara just looks at him and witnesses the thoughts processing on his face; he was always very expressive, which meant he could never get away with a lie. "I'm sorry I can't help you more."

"No, don't," He says, "You've kind of done all you can. Now… I think it's up to me." He stands himself up on the half-wall and pops open his staff. Before he glinds away, he glances back down at Katara and smiles. "Thank you, Katara. And don't worry, I'll come back. I promise."

He leaps from the ledge and glides away, and Katara watches his silhouette for as long as he's visible in the dark cityscape, wondering where they go from here.


End file.
